Harry Yuy
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: So, I'm adopting my own story is that allowed? interactions and moments with Harry and Heero Yuy and all the others. Sorry if you like Relena, she's just so stalkerish it makes me dislike her.
1. Leaving the Wizarding World Behind

A/N This story is up for adotion, I can't think of what else to write, let me know if you want it, you can change anything you want to. if some of the interactions between Harry and Heero seem odd it is because this began as a Heero/Harry pairing but they didn't like that, obviously.

* * *

The dance was in full swing and many of the other summer students were dancing, all but three, Miss Relena, Yuy, and himself.

Harry hummed along with the song absently, going to the summer boarding school was his idea to get out of actually living with the Dursleys, they were happy with it because they didn't have to see him and he paid for it himself. He'd chosen this so he didn't have to dwell on the lack of letters from his friends or Voldemort's rise.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice asked at his left.

Harry looked up to see Yuy standing with his right hand held out, his left behind his back as he bent in a slight bow.

"You do know boys don't usually dance together." Harry said setting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm as he looked up at the older boy.

"You look board, but not brave enough to reach out your self." Yuy said.

"Okay then." Harry said taking Yuy's hand and letting him lead the way to the dance floor.

"So, what's the real reason you asked me to dance?" Harry asked as they twirled.

"It looks weird to come to a dance and not dance, besides it was you or Relena, and she's kind of stalking me."

Harry laughed, "She does seem the type, doesn't she?"

The song changed to a slower one, but Yuy didn't release his hold on Harry.

"Yuy?" Harry questioned.

"I really don't want to dance with Relena." Yuy whispered glancing over to where Miss Relena seemed to waiting to pounce on Yuy as soon as he stepped away from Harry.

Harry smiled and allowed Yuy to pull him closer as he rested his head on Yuy's shoulder while they danced. It took a song or two before Harry began to hum along with the music.

Yuy and Harry danced until the dance ended, by that time Miss Relena had gone to bed and Yuy walked Harry to his dorm room.

"I had fun, Yuy, thank you." Harry said as he opened the door.

"I enjoyed myself as well, and you may call me Heero."

"Then I am Harry." Harry smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

Heero nodded, "Is there a way I may talk to you? I will be leaving soon."

Harry smiled, pulled out a pen from his pocket, took Heero's right hand, and penned a number onto the other's palm.

"This is the number to my personal unit, you can reach me any time. I go to a different boarding school during fall, winter, and spring so it's better to send a letter, just think of me as you place it in the mail and it will get to me," Harry said, pressing a bit of magic onto Heero's palm as he let go as he stepped into his room. "Oh and Heero don't worry about me contacting you, my letters will always find you." Harry cast a smile at Heero as he closed the door.

The next day Heero Yuy was no longer on the register, which didn't surprise Harry. Three days later Harry received a text on his phone, the one he'd managed to charm to run on his magic with an ear piece that looked like an earring, which went from a stud in his left ear lobe and traveled up the shell of his ear in a series of piercings and ending at a loop at the top curve of his ear. Pressing a small button at the top of the curled bar he played the message, the magic making up Heero's voice.

_Hello Harry, I just wanted to let you _

_know I'm settling into my new _

_school just fine, I guessed you'd_

_be worrying by now. I have to go _

_now, bye._

_-Heero Yuy_

Harry smiled slightly. He would send his letter tonight, letting his magic take it to Heero. He'd written it in Parseltongue, spelled to be read only by Heero's eyes. Harry was beginning to love wandless magic; it was harder to master but untraceable.

That night, after watching the letter twist and fly up and away upon an invisible wind, Harry packed his things in preparation to leave for the Dursleys, because Remus was going there to fetch him.

Once morning came he slipped on a bus to London, where he caught a cab to Privit Drive. Instead of entering the house he sat on the curb of Number 4.

"Prongslett!" Remus shouted as the large black dog dragged him along as it ran up to Harry and licked his face.

"Down, Snuffles." Harry laughed, pushing the dog away.

"Ready to go, Prongslett?"

"Yep, all packed and everything." Harry pointed to his trunk.

"Alright, let's go." Remus said taking Harry's trunk and shrinking it before taking hold of Harry's shoulder and Snuffles' scruff before appearating. When they re-appeared Harry felt slightly disoriented.

"Come on, Harry." Renus murmured, pulling Harry along into the little shack that they had appeared at.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts this year, Harry." Sirius said as he transformed.

"Why?" Harry questioned as he sat in a rickety chair.

"If Dumbledore wants you to defeat Voldemort, you have to be trained properly." Remus explained.

"Alright." Harry nodded.

"Sirius will work with you on the Darker aspects, defense spells as well as Dark Arts. I'll help with offensive and rituals."

Harry nodded.

"And Harry, we found out that Dumbledore is paying your friends, we're doing this without his permission, which means after the war is over he's going to declare you Dark."

Harry nodded. "After this is over I'm going back to the Muggle world. The wizards have screwed me over too often."

"Okay, Harry." Remus nodded.

So Harry's training began: Wake up at 4:00AM practice his wandless and wordless magic for two hours, breakfast at 6:00AM, at 6:30AM until 12:00PM he had offensive magic with Remus, thirty minutes for lunch, then from 12:30PM to 5:00PM he had defensive magic, then after a quick dinner he had rituals from 5:30PM to 7:30PM, followed by Dark Arts from 7:30PM to 9:30 PM which was bed time, though he practiced his wordless and wandless magic for two hours before he slept.

He still found time to write and respond to Heero's texts and sometimes calls, because it didn't interfere with his training and helped him split his concentration, Harry was allowed to answer Heero during his lessons.

Harry's training lasted a year before the war began properly; Heero's war truly ended a year after Harry's began. Harry had guessed that Heero was a pilot because they never talked about anything of real importance.

_**Dear Harry, Sept 30, 197**_

_**I have an address, like a home address, **_

_**I don't have to move in two months either.**_

_**The address is on the envelope, and sure I **_

_**have roommates but they're the other pilots, **_

_**Quatre insisted we live with him. So, how's **_

_**your schooling? I haven't seen you at summer**_

_**school, you are all right, right? Do I have to **_

_**come rescue you?**_

_**Anyway, I work for the Preventers now**_

_**Relena managed to convince me to work for her**_

_**for a while as her body guard, but when she started**_

_**asking me out again I left and WuFei convinced**_

_**me to join him at the Preventers, we all seemed**_

_**to end up here too, Duo tried a salvage yard, Trowa **_

_**tried to go back to the circus, and Quatre tried to run **_

_**his business, he still does but it's on the side.**_

_** Duo's banging on my door, gotta go.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

The letter had drifted and twirled down to where Harry had been standing at a table in the middle of the Order's camp going over a strategy to go after Voldemort, in the last two years Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, destroyed Hogwarts, and left the world in ruins.

Those that defied him had gathered in the Forbidden Forest which was guarded by Aragog and his children at Hagrid's request.

Harry had taken the letter from the air, slid it into the inside pocket of his jacket and continued outlining the plan. He didn't have the chance to read it until he was laying on his bed that night.

As he read the letter he started to smile, after he read it he spelled it into Parseltongue, while he'd burned the envelope with a snap of his fingers.

He'd then penned a return letter.

_Dear Heero Oct 16, 197_

_ Congratulations on the place, you must _

_be enjoying it so much, not having to move _

_around a lot anymore, it also sounds like _

_you're enjoying your new job and it doesn't _

_surprise me that the Stalker in Pink managed _

_to convince you to be her body guard, you're _

_way too nice._

_ I haven't had a chance to return to _

_summer school, it doesn't sound like you did _

_either, and no you don't have to come rescue_

_me, I'm fine._

_ Alright, so I'm a little stressed, but _

_honestly, you don't have to come rescue me, _

_Mr. Perfect Soldier._

_ So, Duo, which one is that, anyway,_

_he the one they sent to wake you? _

_ Sorry, I have to go, gotta sleep, say _

_when we have a chance we should go _

_dancing._

_ -Harry_

Harry folded the letter, magiced an envelope, and blew the letter up and away, he watched it fly out of the tent and out of sight.

_**Dear Harry, Nov 1, 197**_

_** What has you so stressed? But yeah, **_

_**I'm enjoying the place, and how did you know**_

_**Duo was sent to wake me, he's the braided Baka**_

_**by the way, he's the only one I don't almost shoot**_

_**upon waking, he's my partner in the Preventers, too.**_

_** And how'd you find out about the Perfect **_

_**Soldier comment? I swear you have a some kind of**_

_**sixth sense that lets you sneak up on me.**_

_** And, yeah, when we're both free we'll go **_

_**dancing, just tell me a few days in advance.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Heero, Nov 17, 197_

_ Just stuff, and you seem the type to _

_write letters in the morning. It makes me miss_

_being able to cook it helped me to relax. And _

_I'm thinking there's something more to the not_

_shooting the Baka than what you're telling me,_

_but whatever helps you sleep at night._

_ So, I found out that my friends aren't _

_really my friends, when I told them I might be_

_gay Hermione went on a rant about how _

_unsanitary it was and how it was useless _

_because no children could come of it, Ron, well,_

_Ron started looking at me funny and avoided _

_being even partially unclothed around me, and _

_Ginny she went on a spiel about how I was suppose _

_to marry her and have two and a half children,_

_named Lily, James, and Arthur._

_ Honestly women are insane, thank god I'm_

_gay, know any cute guys? ;D_

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Dec 3, 197**_

_** Stuff, stuff means nothing, stuff is the excuse **_

_**I gave you when I was Piloting. As for me and Duo, **_

_**there's nothing between us but that one night.**_

_** As for those so called friends of yours, just **_

_**give me last names and I'll take care of them for**_

_**you. If they can't accept you for who you are then **_

_**you don't need them.**_

_** And about the boys, of course I know cute **_

_**guys, you're out of their leagues though, way too**_

_**mature for Duo, too loud and talkative for Trowa **_

_**and WuFei, you're a bit too emotionless for Quatre, **_

_**Zechs, well, I think Zechs is straight but I could be **_

_**wrong, but I'll keep an eye out for you.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Heero, Dec 19, 197_

_ You, keeping an eye out for any guys for me, _

_is this your way of keeping me from dating, because _

_the only people who can stand up against that blank_

_stare of yours are those you just mentioned or female._

_Besides I can take care of myself, thank you very much, _

_I don't need you to wave that cannon you call a gun _

_around. _

_ So, you and Duo did the Icky? And you don't _

_shoot him when you wake, do I really look that stupid, _

_Heero? And you wont be getting my ex-friends' last _

_names, because they're stupid and we'll leave them _

_like that._

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Jan 4, 198**_

_** With the way you're avoiding certain things**_

_**I worry, and I'm sure there are others that can stand**_

_**up to my stare, we just haven't met them yet.**_

_** AND don't mock my gun, Duo does that **_

_**enough, poor Mobie.**_

_** The Icky? Really, Harry, how old are you?**_

_** Sorry it's short, I'm at work preparing for **_

_**a mission that we're leaving for in ten minutes.**_

_** And Duo and I are Not sleeping together!**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_Dear Hee-chan, Jan 20, 198_

_ Mobie, really?_

_ How'd your mission go? Did you and Duo_

_share a room?_

_ And I'm sixteen, thank you very much, I just _

_have childish moments. The honey is a prank, its _

_got an agent in it that once it hits stomach acid it'll _

_turn every hair on a person their most hated color,_

_the default is pink. Enjoy and send me pictures._

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Feb 5, 198**_

_** Are you channeling Duo, he's the only person**_

_**that calls me Hee-chan, I yank his braid in response.**_

_**My mission went fine, and we always share a room.**_

_**What's wrong with Mobie?**_

_** The prank was awesome, since I ate some too, **_

_**Duo got the blame as well as having his hair being neon**_

_**pink and yellow for a week, WuFei had turquoise hair, **_

_**who'd have guessed? Trowa had red hair, Zechs and **_

_**Quatre both had black hair, quite funny, really, I myself **_

_**had pink hair, shudder, and it really did turn all the hair,**_

_**my legs and arms nearly glowed pink in certain light, the **_

_**pictures are of reactions, and Une managed to convince **_

_**the others that we needed a group photo, they hadn't **_

_**realized the prank yet.**_

_** Duo's trying to figure out who did it, as are the **_

_**others, I'm not on the list of suspects, they probably think **_

_**it's too juvenile for me. I have copies of the pictures so **_

_**do whatever you want with the ones I sent.**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_Dear Hee-chan, Feb 21, 198_

_ I'm exhausted, so this is going to be short. You _

_and Duo flirt a lot, ask him out already, don't lose your _

_chance 'cause you're stubborn, he won't wait forever, _

_people like him don't, they can't sit still long enough, _

_good luck._

_ -Harry_

_**Harry Mar 9, 198**_

_** Are you alright? I didn't like the tone of your **_

_**last letter, it was depressing. Don't bottle up, it'll **_

_**backfire, talk to me, please.**_

_** So, Duo and I went to dinner, he asked me **_

_**out before I got the courage to follow your advice.**_

_**We enjoyed ourselves, right up until the rain poured **_

_**down, I tried to pull Duo under shelter, but he insisted**_

_**we dance in the rain, so we did, right up to the door of**_

_**our house.**_

_** And Quatre berated us both for being so silly **_

_**but he was happy for us. We both got sick because**_

_**of it and shared our warmth under ten or more blankets, **_

_**drinking Rasid's homemade chicken soup and hot chocolate **_

_**as we watched movies and slept.**_

_** Thank you, Harry, I owe you.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Hee-chan Mar 25, 198_

_ I'm alright, much better than the last letter._

_Tom managed a surprise for us, and, well, people _

_died, Padfoot being one of them and Moony _

_explained how he'd been in love with him forever, _

_but never said anything because he didn't want to_

_be rejected, it's why I advised you to sweep Duo off _

_his feet, but it sounds like you got swept up._

_ By the way I loved the pictures, who knew _

_pink looked good on you? I want details on how _

_people reacted._

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Apr 10, 198**_

_** What the hell do you mean people Died?**_

_**I am glad you're feeling better though, is Moony **_

_**alright? **_

_** And yes, I was swept off my feet, I rather **_

_**enjoyed it too. We decided though, that we won't **_

_**share a room for a while, a few months at least, **_

_**just in case, but most people are thinking that **_

_**our relationship will last, because to quote WuFei**_

"_**It's about damn time, you two idiots have been **_

_**dancing around each other probably since you met."**_

_**It's kind of true since when we met he shot me, then **_

_**rescued me and I stole parts from his Gundam in **_

_**response.**_

_** Any way I have to get dressed, Duo and I **_

_**are going out again.**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_** P.S. I really ought to give you a **_

_** nickname, especially since you **_

_**insist on calling me Hee-chan. ** _

_Hee-chan, Apr 26, 198_

_ Call me what you will, anyway I have a_

_request, do you think you could create me a _

_solid identity as Harry Yuy, the attached papers_

_are test scores if you need them._

_ Shit, I have to go._

_ -Harry _

_ P.S. Moony's probably dead, _

_ he wandered off a few days _

_ before I got your letter, I _

_ expected it though._

_**Ree-chan, May 12, 198**_

_** There is now a boy named Harry Yuy in the world, **_

_**why do you need a new identity? But yeah, it's made up **_

_**perfectly, you were a quiet, shy boy, with straight A's,**_

_**never got into trouble, that'll account for people not **_

_**remembering you, I burned the papers afterwards, no**_

_**loose ends okay.**_

_** I'm sorry about Moony, does that have any thing **_

_**to do with your request?**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_Hee-chan May 28, 198_

_ Thank you, Heero, just tying up loose ends _

_myself, Moony has some to do with it, because he was _

_the last reason for me to stay, so once this thing I'm _

_doing is over I'll come find you, don't be freaked out if _

_I just appear in you room one morning, alright?_

_ We need a lighter topic, tell me how the others _

_reacted to the prank, also here's a new one, it's butter _

_spread, when it's eaten it turns the teeth black, the lips_

_blue, and the tongue green. Pictures and reactions please. _

_ -Ree-chan_

_**Ree-chan June 13, 198**_

_** Duo took one look in the mirror that Sally **_

_**gave him when she finally took pity on them, screamed**_

_**and fainted, Trowa paled and pulled on a beanie to hide **_

_**it, WuFei screamed like a little girl before he shouted **_

_**about the injustice and how he would cut down the prankster **_

_**in an honorable battle. Zechs took one look at himself **_

_**and started to bawl about how his beautiful hair was gone **_

_**and he didn't want to live, Quatre, well, Quatre made me sorry **_

_**to have done the prank, he looked at himself in the mirror**_

_**and just seemed to shut down, he didn't talk much that week.**_

_** Onto your newest prank, pictures are enclosed, **_

_**they've decided the prankster must be part of the household**_

_**I'm still not on the list. When the others noticed they had a**_

_**minor freak out but afterwards they were fine, Une asked **_

_**about the pranks while failing not to laugh.**_

_** -Hee-chan**_

_Hee-chan June 29, 198_

_ Hearing about the pranks and seeing the pictures _

_makes me smile, honestly, I can't wait until I meet the guys_

_in person, they sound fun, especially Duo, he's the _

_prankster of the group, right? I mean, think of all the _

_pranks we could pull, could you imagine?_

_ Ree-chan _

_**Ree-chan July 15, 198**_

_** As of right now, you are not allowed to be alone**_

_**with Duo, like ever, even if every one is deathly ill and **_

_**he is the only one that could help you help us get better.**_

_** Obviously, I can imagine what might happen if**_

_**you and Duo ever got together. It was dark, cold, and**_

_**scary. I had nightmares, Harry, and I was more **_

_**paranoid than usual and was unusually jumpy around **_

_**Duo, I refused three dates, Harry, Three!**_

_** I then explained that I was having a bad week, **_

_**nightmares and stuff, we all have nightmares, anyway **_

_**Duo and I are now sharing a room, so good did come **_

_**from the panic attack you gave me.**_

_** Hee-chan**_

_** P.S. I hate you, my worse nightmare **_

_**is now of you and Duo huddled in a**_

_**corner laughing madly, IT'S NOT **_

_**FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!**_

_**I hate you.**_

_Hee-chan July 31, 198_

_ I am now seventeen, whoopdido, I hate my birthday._

_ Congratulations on sharing a room. Does that mean _

_you and Duo are doing the Icky on a regular basis now?_

_ Why do you hate me? It's not like I gave you nightmares,_

_I merely expressed my desire to meet Duo and share stories, _

_no pranks involved, and I promise that any pranks pulled on _

_you and Quatre will be mild._

_ -Ree-chan_

_ P.S. I'm going to be very busy for _

_the next few months and wont have_

_to write back, sorry. Only a few more_

_months._

_**Ree-chan Aug 16, 198 **_

_** Since you won't have time to write, this'll be **_

_**my last letter until I see you in person.**_

_** Happy birthday and we are not going to **_

_**discuss my sex life, really.**_

_** And the promise of mild pranks from you **_

_**and Duo is so not making my nightmares any better,**_

_**they've gotten worse! The guys are wondering why,**_

_**I haven't told them about you yet, I really should, **_

_**before you show up in my bedroom one morning. **_

_**I guess I wanted to be selfish and keep you to myself. **_

_**You do still the address, right? It's at the bottom if not. **_

_** Damn it, Duo's forgotten his key, or lost it, again.**_

_**I'm the only one home, I ought to make him stay outside,**_

_**but it's raining again and Quatre will yell at me.**_

_** See you soon.**_

_** -Hee-chan**_

* * *

It was two months after that last letter that Harry managed to kill Voldemort, and from the barrage of spells meant to kill him and the magical backlash Harry had barely managed to limp to the hospital wing during the clean up, his magic severally drained.

It was kind of amusing, in a morbid sense, that it was Halloween that began his story and that on Halloween is when it ended. Soon Harry Potter would vanish forever, most likely dying in Azkaban in a few months. Harry Yuy, however, would be alive and well.

Harry slid himself onto one of the beds and slept, waking only briefly over the next few days. On the fourth of November, four days after he'd defeated Voldemort Aurors from the new makeshift Ministry forced him awake, read him a list of charges, most of which he'd done in fighting to free the world from Voldemort's tyranny, and carted him to a Ministry holding cell.

They declared him Dark, with untreated wounds from the battle and wounds from the 'punishment'

that the Aurors decided he deserved, by the time he was coherent enough to remember Heero was waiting for him it was three days before Christmas and he felt like one giant bruise, the small remnants of his magic had healed all the broken bones he'd gotten.

With great difficulty Harry pooled the remainder of his magic and made a golem, a perfect copy of himself that would act and respond as he would have, he then reached out to the teacup of magic he'd slid onto Heero's skin so long ago, and pulled himself to Heero, sliding through the anti-apparition wards.

When Harry reappeared he was standing in a room, it was rather plain, with only a desk, bed, and a night table, two photo frames, one with a certificate, the other a group photo, on the wall, on the night table, a book, photo frame, and a lamp, the desk was the most cluttered, with a stack of papers at the top left corner of the desk, a shoebox of letters with one left out next to a pen, placed beside the open laptop computer that was set in the middle.

When the door opened Harry instantly slid into the corner made by the door, he sighed in relief as the door closed and he saw Heero walk to the desk.

"Hee-chan." Harry breathed.

Heero jumped a foot in the air and pushed himself against the wall behind the desk, his hand over his heart, Mobie in hand.

"Ree-chan, I could have killed you, how'd you get in here?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm tired, can I sleep here?"

"Yeah, I use this room as an office anyway; we sleep in Duo's room."

"'S'nice." Harry slurred, dropping onto the bed.

Heero smiled and tucked Harry in.

"Sleep well, Harry."

"'Night." Harry muttered, falling asleep.

Heero turned out the light he had left on and left the room.

Harry woke early the next morning feeling much better that the previous night.

"Good morning, Ree-chan." Heero said as he stepped into the room.

"'Morning." Harry slid out of the bed.

"I brought you some clothes, bathroom is through that door." Heero pointed to a door opposite the bed that Harry hadn't seen the night before.

"Thank you, how'd you know?"

"You weren't carrying anything and you can't meet the guys covered in blood."

Harry looked down at himself, dried blood clung to his skin and clothing.

"I hadn't realized."

"You were really tired last night, barely said hi before you were out."

Harry smiled, "So how long do I have before the others are up?"

"Well, its 6:00, we don't have to be at work until 9:00 so the others get up at 7:00ish." Heero explained, sitting on the bed, the clothes beside him as Harry walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so they could continue talking.

"So, time for me to take a shower and then make breakfast."

"Sure, what are you thinking of making?"

"What about chocolate chip pancakes, with eggs and bacon, hmm, maybe some French toast as well."

Heero smiled. "That all?"

"Yep. With milk or orange juice."

At 6:30 Harry exited the shower, a towel around his waist, he took the shorts that Heero had brought and slipped them on under the towel, then did the same with the pants before using the towel to dry his shoulder length hair.

"So, you and Duo are doing well?"

"Yeah, we're great actually, how about you, any guy I have to glare at?"

Harry laughed as he slipped the tank top shirt on, "Nah, everything there is gone, no guy and honestly Hee-chan I'm not someone that needs you and Mobie to protect me, the gesture is appreciated though."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Heero said. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen so you can make breakfast."

"Would you dislike me terribly if I played a prank?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall then down the stairs, then down another hall, the walls filled with pictures, two of which were the pranks Harry had given Heero.

"Well, I'm warned now, go ahead."

Harry grinned wickedly, "Cool."

"And suddenly I'm frightened, here's the kitchen." Heero opened the swinging door and they entered the room.

The wallpaper had to be custom made, the tiny Gundams flying around the kitchen, with mobile suits as well, various scenes of battles were also shown. The countertops were granite and circled all the walls but the one they had just entered, a break was where the sink was on the left, there was one where the oven was nestled on the opposite side, the stove burners above it, above the counters were cupboards as well as below them, built into the counters. In the center was a barstool island, above which hung several types of pans. In the corner was a toaster and a knife holder, next to the refrigerator which was a freezer combo. In the other corner was a door, which no doubt lead to the pantry. By the sink was a coffee maker that already had coffee being made, set on a timer by Heero, so he could have coffee when he woke.

Harry gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"You like it then?" Heero asked with a grin.

"Like it? I love it Heero, this is amazing," Harry said, bouncing up and down excitedly, "My aunt's kitchen was so small compared to this, and," Harry dashed across the room and opened the refrigerator and then the freezer, "full of junk food, most of what's here is fresh."

"I asked Quatre to design this, didn't tell him why, because none of us can cook any thing worth eating so Rasid cooks most of the time." Heero smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

Harry turned to look at Heero with tear filled green eyes, which he wiped at harshly.

"Harry?'

Harry sniffled, "No one has ever done something like this for me, Moony and Padfoot tried but neither of them had time to learn about what I liked, they knew what I needed."

Heero wrapped an arm around Harry, "It's okay, besides I did this for us too, as much as I love Duo, I really don't want him to try to bake me a cake, which he will, worse he'll do while Rasid's out."

Harry grinned, "So, any allergies I have to worry about?"

Heero shook his head.

"Okay." Harry said as he darted to the 'fridge pulled out everything he needed to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast.

Heero watched as Harry dashed around the kitchen to cook them breakfast. Harry seemed happy, for which Heero was glad, when Harry had remained silent after entering the kitchen he had thought he didn't like it, it also made him angry that this was the first time some one had done something like this for Harry.

-POV Change (Rasid) -

Rasid entered the kitchen at 7:00 as he did every morning to cook Quatre and his friends breakfast, he fully expected Heero Yuy to be sitting at the island drinking his fifth cup of coffee of the morning while reading the newspaper or working on his computer. What he didn't expect was the boy that was standing at the stove flipping what appeared to be pancakes, with Heero Yuy leaning his back against the island drinking his coffee just watching the boy, there was no way the child was older than sixteen, making pancakes.

The boy glanced over to him, as if he had felt himself being watched, and smiled.

"You must be Rasid," The boy said, his eyes going to Heero as he jumped and spilled his coffee on his shirt, "Hee-chan mentioned that you usually make breakfast, why don't you sit down and eat, I made you a plate."

In shock Rasid sat next to Heero at the island and the boy placed a plate with eggs, bacon, two chocolate chip pancakes, and two pieces of French toast in front of him, a fork next to the plate, with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, he saw the peels in the trash.

"When did you find the plates?" Heero inquired, as he refilled his cup of coffee.

"Are you going to change your shirt? I found them a few moments ago when I was looking for the spices while you were in thought." The boy replied.

"Right, I'll change later, if I go up now Duo will drag me into his shower and we won't have a chance to eat before we have to leave for work." Heero scowled at the boy.

"Aww, no quickie Icky for Duo before work? Rasid, aren't you going to eat, I assure you I didn't poison it, or prank it."

Rasid looked at the boy and then his plate before he cut one of the pancakes and ate it, he then died and went to heaven, he ate the food slowly, savoring each bite, this was so much better than anything he had ever made.

"Well, Ree-chan, looks like you have one fan already." Heero laughed.

That was odd, the only one who could make Heero laugh like that hadn't come down yet, who was this Ree-chan, who used Duo's nickname for Heero and got away with teasing that even Duo wouldn't get away with.

"Would you like more, Rasid?" Ree-chan asked.

Rasid looked into the boy's green, green eyes, "Perhaps another piece of French toast."

The boy lit up like a light bulb and set about making him another piece of toast.

"Heero, come over here and set the plates at the island for when your friends come down." The boy demanded.

Rasid expected a refusal from Heero in response as he always declined when something was demanded of him instead of requested, he had even refused Lady Une when she commanded he do something and continued until she asked nicely.

Instead of a refusal Rasid watched Heero walk over and do as Ree-chan told him to while the boy slid another piece of toast onto his plate.

"Thank you." Rasid said, noticing the way the boy seemed surprised that he had thanked him.

"You are welcome, Rasid." The boy smiled at him before turning to Heero, "Why don't you pour some orange juice for the others?" he asked.

"We drink coffee, Ree-chan, not orange juice." Heero said looking at the other.

The other gave Heero a stare which lasted only a second, before Heero looked away and began pouring six glasses of orange juice and setting them next to each plate.

"Thank you, Heero." The boy turned back to the stove.

WuFei entered the kitchen at 7:15, followed shortly by Trowa at 7:20, then Quatre at 7:30, and finally Duo at 7:35 who was greeted by a kiss form Heero.

-POV Change (Harry) -

Harry smiled slightly as Heero kissed Duo, it was really sweet, it also helped him know which one he wasn't allowed to be alone with.

Harry finished dishing the extra pancakes onto a plate and turned off the stove before walking to the island and sitting next to Rasid, setting the pancakes in the middle as the other boys sat down warily, even Heero.

"Don't worry, Hee-chan, I decided not to prank you guys today, so, eat all you want." Harry said before he began to eat his own smaller portioned breakfast, his arm curled loosely around his plate.

Heero sighed in relief before eating the food on his plate.

"Err, May I ask who you are?" The little blonde asked looking at Harry.

Harry looked up at the blonde, before he glared at Heero.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked.

"Umm, it never came up?" Heero asked, looking at Harry and wincing at his glare.

"Heero Yuy, are you insane, don't answer that. You were supposed to tell them before I got here."

"I didn't know _when _you were coming, you never did say." Heero snapped.

Harry seemed to deflate, "I didn't know either. I'm sorry, Heero, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Don't you dare do that, don't bottle up." Heero snarled.

"I'm not bottling, Heero, please stop yelling, you'll give yourself a heart attack, drink your orange juice." Harry said, calmly resting his chin on the top of his hand.

Heero sighed and drank his juice as Harry turned to the blonde.

"To answer your question, I am Harry, Heero's friend."

"Heero, is there something you want to tell us?" Duo asked.

"This is Harry, we met at a dance about two years ago, I actually liked talking with him, so, we stayed in contact." Heero stated.

"And, how'd you manage that when we were always moving?" Duo asked, scathingly.

"Duo, there is no reason to be angry with Heero, I advised him to take a chance dating you, we are friends, and if we were ever anything more it would be brothers, not lovers." Harry said quietly. "The way we stayed in contact was my doing, Heero had no address for me either as the boarding school I was at is school to high end students. It is a secret that I cannot reveal to you."

"Where did you learn to cook, this is delicious." The green eyed one questioned softly.

Harry smiled sadly, "My aunt never liked being in the kitchen, so I cooked for the family."

"It is very good, Harry, thank you for making it." Rasid said before he left the kitchen.

"I am Chang WuFei." The man with black hair said, "And Rasid was correct, this is most delicious."

"Thank you, for your compliments, Master Chang." Harry nodded.

Harry turned back to his food and finished eating before taking his plate to the sink

"Heero, aren't you going to change your shirt before you have to leave for work in ten minutes?"

Heero looked down at himself, "Right, I'll go do that, guys please don't be mean to Ree-chan."

"And Heero, Mobie can stay down here, you shouldn't carry it when you're in a safe place."

"I have to check the perimeter when I get home, you shouldn't have been able to get in without Rasid knowing. Honestly, Ree-chan, you're better at sneaking than Duo."

"That's because I don't try to hide, hiding automatically makes you look suspicious. Now off you go, do you want me to bring you and your friends lunch later?" Harry made a shooing motion.

"What do you plan on making?"

"I'm not quite sure, it's been a while since I've cooked anything complicated, so something simple, I think." Harry thought aloud.

"Let me know, and no pranks, save those for weekends, that way we can hide." Heero said running up to his room to change his shirt.

"But _you_ played the pranks before work, Heero." Harry called after him.

"You sent them to me!"

Harry laughed as he collected the dirty plates and began to wash them.

"_You're _the prankster?" Duo asked incredulously.

"With Heero's help." Harry giggled, "He told me he wasn't on your list of suspects for the prankster."

"You're a prankster then?" The little blonde asked.

"Yes, well, it's more of a hobby really, my dad was part of a group of pranksters called the Marauders, I carry out pranks in honor of their memory, it makes me feel a little closer to them, you know?"

"Why not just call them?" The green eyed man asked quietly.

"Well, it's a little hard to call the dead, at least one where you get a response." Harry forced a smile as he glanced at the others. "My parents died, sixteen years ago on Halloween, my aunt and uncle raised me with their son, the anger my aunt felt towards my mother carried over to me, their house was never home, Heero…" Harry paused fro a moment. "He's the only person that I can consider family at the moment, I'm only seventeen and even if I could go back to my aunt they would turn me out," Harry shrugged. "Even if they did allow me to come back they would have me owe them, Heero knows none of this, and I don't want him to, as close as we are if he knew that my caretakers hurt me they would be dead in a heartbeat. I have enough death on my conscious, as does Heero, my relatives aren't worth it."

"If you don't want Heero to know why tell us?" Duo asked curiously.

"Heero needs you guys, needs you Duo, but he won't want to leave me. We went through the war together, and we were all each other had, it was before you guys were friends, and Heero is the only true friend I have." Harry explained.

"I see, by the way I'm Quatre Winner." The little blonde said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the hair color prank, Heero told me how sad you were."

"I do have to admit the reactions to that prank were very funny, especially Zechs' and Duo's." Quatre said smiling.

"I did tell Heero that any pranks on you would be mild."

"So I'm not on the safe list anymore?" Heero asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't know, am I allowed to be alone in a room with Duo?"

"No?" Heero asked.

"There's your answer, Beware my friend, the hair and mouth color pranks were child's play. Duo might have tempered my madness, now, you'll never know." Harry grinned evilly.

"Um, we have to leave for work now, and no I'm not running, Harry." Heero said, as he exited the kitchen.

"It's so fun to terrorize him." Harry laughed.

"You, my dear, are going to be my new best friend." Duo said, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder as they followed Heero.

"Of course I am, after all Heero never specified that the person in the room had to be conscious."

"THEY HAVE TO BE CONSCIOUS AND NOT DRUGGED AND NOT IN ON IT AND…" Heero yelled hysterically form the car.

"That's not what the letter says, Hee-chan." Harry smiled as the others got into the car.

He waved as the car drove off.

"So, what do you plan on doing today Mister Harry?" Rasid's voice came from beside him.

Harry smiled at Rasid, "Perhaps a little shopping, I can't keep wearing Heero's clothing, before I come back to make them lunch." Harry informed the large man, suddenly glad that he had the goblins transfer all his money to the name Harry Yuy, and that Harry Potter's will left the remainder that he'd purposely left to an orphan home fund under the care of the Goblin Nation.

He loved pissing people off.

Harry went shopping at two clothing stores, disappearing into two weapon stores, a music store, and an art store along the way, it was three days until Christmas after all. A gun for Heero, one small enough that it could be hidden in a pocket without being noticed, a sword for Master Chang, a traditional katana, a travel flute for Trowa, a new violin care set for Quatre, and for Duo a few sketch pads with pencils and paints, creativity was never limited to pranks.

After changing into his new clothes, a regular short sleeved tee-shirt, with black slack, his bloodied tennis shoes were thrown into the trash with his crusted socks and the new socks and shoes slipped on, Harry headed back to the mansion, and boy was he going to yell at Heero for that one because he had not been told that Heero was staying at a bloody mansion.

"Hello, Rasid." Harry said as he slipped passed the man into the house.

"You are good at sneaking into places." Rasid said after jumping in surprise.

"When your life depends on secrecy you get good at it, would you like to help me with lunch?"

"I'm afraid I have other things to do, though some of whatever you make would be wonderful."

"I'll leave it on the table once it's finished, around 12:30ish." Harry smiled as he headed up to the room Heero had let him sleep in to drop off his bags.

He then went down to the kitchen and began to make a simple lunch of homemade pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms and peppers. He danced around as he spun the dough above his head and was reminded why he liked to cook; it was his way to escape from real life.

After the pizza was finished Harry magiced a box for the pizza, leaving a mini one for Rasid on the island, before he left to take the boys their lunch, slipping on a base ball cap and a piece of gum into his mouth.

Harry walked to the receptionist when he entered the Preventers building.

"'Lo, I've got a delivery for Heero Yuy." He said as he popped his gum.

The receptionist looked up and sighed, "Of course you do, up the stairs, first door on the right, if you hear shouting ignore it."

Harry popped his gum again to avoid laughing, "Thank ya, Ma'am." Harry tipped his hat a little, before following the girl's directions.

Once at the door he knocked and leaned his back against the doorframe, popping his gum.

Duo opened the door, "Aww, I thought Harry was going to bring lunch."

"Well, I'm glad new clothes can fool you Duo," Harry laughed as he slid into the office. "I made pizza."

Harry sat the box on one of the desks. "The security here sucks by the way, I could easily have been carrying a bomb and that girl just sighed and directed me straight to you." Harry informed Heero as the other began to devour the pizza.

"You look like a delivery boy, Ree-chan." Heero said as he took a piece of pizza.

"So, that is no excuse for lack security, you honestly think that someone won't sink so low as to hire a delivery boy to deliver more than just what was ordered, and you don't think that a delivery boy won't take the opportunity to earn more money?" Harry asked, taking a slice of pizza himself.

"Well, I'll start screening every thing that comes in." A woman said, laughter in her voice.

Harry and the others turned to the door to see a woman with long brown hair that fell down her back and smiling brown eyes.

"Une." Heero said.

"So who are you, little one?" The woman asked.

Harry scowled, "I'm not little, Ma'am."

"So cute." The Lady cooed.

"I'm gay, no interest in women what so ever, and I have no need for a mother, treat me like a person and I won't use Mobie on you." Harry deadpanned.

The woman stopped, hands reaching out to pinch Harry's cheeks.

Harry raised an eyebrow briefly before he watched her eyes trail up to the damned scar of his.

"Say anything, Lady Une, and you'll get an up close and personal demonstration of the lesson I taught Tom Riddle." Harry snarled.

"Yes, No, I mean, I won't say a thing." The woman stuttered.

"And you will not touch me."

"Nope, Not at all." She said, "I have, um, paperwork, yes lots of paperwork to do." Une said and left quickly.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Not even going to ask." He said before eating his pizza.

"That was so cool, she never gets flustered, and the threat of Mobie, if I didn't love Heero you'd be on my list." Duo said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his chair.

"Nah, we wouldn't work out, too similar, and too different." Harry smiled as he ate his owe slice of pizza.

"I smell food." A man with long blonde hair said as he entered the office, by passing Harry, who had sat himself on Heero' desk and taking a slice of pizza in hand, biting into it and moaning.

"Is this where every one comes for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Who are you?" The new blonde asked with his mouth full.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's the creator of this most delicious piece of yummyness." Duo said around his own mouthful.

"Hee-chan, do your friends have no table manners?"

Heero shrugged, his mouth being full as well.

"I see, I suppose that I cannot allow them dessert, as it requires the use of forks."

"Dessert?" Duo asked, lighting up a little.

"Mmm, Chocolate cake, with chocolate icing made from scratch, topped with strawberries, cherries, and chocolate chips, or as I like to call it 'Death by Sugar.'" Harry smiled as he pulled a plastic bag that they hadn't seen him set by Heero's desk, and carefully open the box, setting the forks and plates to the side.

Once the cake was served and every one was eating it, Harry hid his grin behind his piece as the boys, besides Quatre of course, changed color.

Heero's skin turned a beautiful shade of magenta, his hair turning puke green, Duo's skin turned deep blue with pink spots as his hair turned a deep orange, WuFei's skin turned a deep purple color his hair becoming a bright yellow color, Trowa's skin turned dark green with white and grey hearts as his hair turned a shimmery blue, the long haired blonde's skin turned neon orange with his hair becoming a bright pink.

Quatre looked at Harry as the boys changed colors, "You must be related to Duo, and Treize, because you are evil."

But the other was laughing; Harry could see it in his eyes.

"What?" Duo asked looking at Harry and Quatre.

Heero chose to look up form his cake and saw the others and their strange coloring.

"Harry." He whined.

"Yes, Hee-chan?"

"Why did you have to prank us?" He moaned.

"WHAT!" Duo shouted and dashed out the door towards the bathroom.

Harry couldn't hold the laughter in any more, he laughed until he couldn't breath, which gave Heero time to collect Duo from the bathroom where he had fainted.

"I don't understand you and Quatre ate the same cake." Trowa said looking at the cake seriously.

"Ah, But I left a portion of the cake unpranked for Quatre and I." Harry explained as Heero poked Duo awake. "So, want to give some to anyone special?" Harry's eyes twinkled.

The others perked up and grinned evilly "Sally and Une." They said as one.

"Quatre, you'll have to deliver it as we are multicolored and that would give it away." Heero said seriously.

Harry enjoyed being able to say he had corrupted Heero.

"My little prankster is growing up," Harry fake sniffled. "I'm so proud."

"Harry, I hate you."

"Aww, is Duo not putting out? You're awfully cranky." Harry asked winking at Duo.

"Harry, my sex life is not an agreeable subject for my work." Heero glared.

"But I'm not getting any and everyone is afraid of your glares, except your friends and well you'd find a way to scare them off too, I'm sure, or make them wet their pants." Harry whined.

Heero sighed.

* * *

This is where I end, Enjoy and have fun, If you can somehow make a Heero/Harry pairing work, please do so.


	2. Christmas at the Winner Manor

It was Christmas morning and Heero should have expected to be rudely awoken, however he was going to kill Harry, slowly, painfully, and horribly, because damn it he wanted sleep. It was bad enough that Duo had woken early this morning and left him freezing; now he was woken by The Stalker in Pink's loud scream of his name.

Sighing, Heero got up and padded down the stairs, Mobie in hand, in hind sight he probably should have dressed first, or grabbed a pair of boxers, as it was when he arrived on the landing and pointed Mobie at Harry's head Relena blushed and fainted, ending his ears' torture.

Having the gun pointed at him didn't stop Harry from grinning wickedly as the others looked at Duo incredulously and blushed.

"Wow, Heero, That's something to share, but you might want to get some cloths on before Princess Pink wakes up."

Heero looked down and turned red himself as Harry laughed. He moved Mobie to cover himself though it did little to hide it.

"Damn it, Harry, this is your fault! Why can't you act like an adult for a day? You've pranked us and Headquarters since you got here. What is wrong with you?" Heero yelled.

Harry froze and swallowed. "I'm sorry, Heero." Harry said quietly, so quietly they almost didn't hear him.

"Harry?"

Harry flinched at his name from Heero's mouth.

"I…" Harry took a breath, "No more pranks, I'll stop."

Harry then slipped from the room.

Heero went to dress, ignoring the quiet glare from WuFei, despite the pranks, he and Harry had become close.

There were things he had noticed about Harry, like the smile he wore wouldn't reach his eyes all the time, like the laugh that was too loud to be real, the pranks were the only thing that was Harry.

Harry sat on the edge of the roof, glancing at Quatre as he joined him.

"How often do you think about jumping?" Quatre asked.

"Now or any day?" Harry turned his gaze to the horizon.

"Any day."

"Heero didn't tell you why I came to him, did he?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Three days ago, Heero was all I had left to protect. Soldiers created like Heero and I, with no purpose but to fight a war, to leave death in our wake wherever we walk, after the war is over we are left with nothing, striped down and destroyed to protect the minds of people we fought for, bled for, died for. When all that's said and done they grow to fear the monster they created, Heero found and was given purpose by the ones he protected, me… those I fought with, bled with, stood with, I am dead to them. I existed only as a Hero until I completed the task given me, then I became the villain." Harry whispered.

"Surely at least one…"

"No, the only ones that would have stood with me died before it came to that." Harry paused, "People like me die when they no longer have purpose. Heero is the only reason I'm alive, and he hates me." Harry turned and buried his face into Quatre's chest, sobbing.

Quatre wrapped his arm around Harry, even though he was surprised by Harry's sudden need for comfort. After a moment or two Harry pulled away.

"Thank you." Harry smiled widely, tears lingering on his eyelashes.

"You are welcome." Quatre said.

"No one has ever done that for me."

"You know, Heero's not the only one that would gladly kill that family of yours." Quatre growled before he could stop himself.

Harry laughed, "Come on, before Duo opens your presents for you."

It was hours before Quatre realized that Harry hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, Harry." He whispered a hand resting against his heart, knowing that the thought of jumping may have been more than a passing fancy.

Harry grinned widely as the group sat around the tree and passed presents out.

Relena got dresses and jewelry galore.

WuFei received books and a prank set from Duo, who he scowled at.

Duo got random items from each person, Heero gave him a new brush, murmuring an apology for the destruction of the last one and a coupon book that had Duo grinning widely, Quatre had gotten him a drum set that had everybody groaning, Relena had given him a pair of scissors, a stab no doubt at cutting his hair, Trowa had given him a set of throwing knives, Zechs a chemistry set and a firm warning to experiment in the bunker, and WuFei handed over a box of chocolates and a book of fairy tales.

Zechs got an invite to live with them, since he was over so much already and offers to help him move.

Quatre got small things, little tidbits, like a skirt from Duo which had him blushing, a kiss from Trowa and a promise that the rest of his gift was upstairs, a book of translated stories about WuFei's clan, a firewall and protection for his computer files from Heero, a trench coat jacket from Zechs, and a sapphire ring from Relena. Most of the things were things that Quatre would never buy himself or couldn't buy.

Trowa got a beautifully crafted flute from Quatre, a new song from WuFei, a clown suit from Duo, a gun care set from Heero, a set of throwing knives from Zechs, and a gaudy necklace from Relena.

Heero got another offer to work for her from Relena, one with higher pay that Heero turned down instantly, from Duo a request for a quiet walk later that night, that had Harry smiling having helped Duo prepare for the evening, a new computer from Quatre, a water gun from WuFei that made Duo crack up, a knife from Trowa, and from Zechs a paper that had Heero grinning broadly. A paper that he then handed to Relena, who looked at it, screamed and stormed out of the house as the paper was a restraining order, since her following him tended to screw up his missions.

Then Harry brought out his gifts to hand out, the first going to WuFei.

"My friend, Cho, taught me how to use one, and when I had a spare moment she helped me craft my own, perhaps we could spar some time." Harry explained as WuFei opened the box.

"My God. It's Beautiful where did you find it?" WuFei pulled the sword out carefully and held it gently.

"That's my secret." Harry grinned and turned to hand Heero a small box.

Heero raised an eyebrow and opened the box, looked inside then at Harry then at the object again. He pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"May we talk before lunch?" Heero asked.

Harry nodded then pushed him away as he pulled a packet from behind him and handed it to Duo, who as soon as he touched the paper turned various shades of pink.

"Damn, got me again." Duo said ripping the paper apart. "Sketchpads, and pencils."

"I thought you'd enjoy them."

"Thank you." Duo murmured tracing over the painted cover of the topmost one.

Trowa was handed an intricately designed case that held the travel flute inside, Trowa looked at Harry in shock and held the case to his chest.

Quatre was handed a box wrapped in silk and found inside the violin care set, with a booklet of foods that Harry could make.

Then Harry turned to Zechs.

"Heero never mentioned you in his letters, so I had no idea what to get you. I apologize." Harry bowed and smiled.

"That's oka… Wait, you're friends with Heero?"

Harry nodded.

"How'd you manage that?" Zechs asked.

The others looked up from their gifts, curious as well.

"Would you believe me if I said we met at a dance?" Harry asked.

"We didn't believe it when Heero said it three days ago." Duo said.

Harry laughed,"Well, we did, he asked me to dance, because I was the lesser of two evils."

"Oh, what was the other one?" WuFei asked.

"What else, the Stalker in Pink."

"But that doesn't explain how you two became friends." Trowa pointed out.

"Whenever I needed to talk to some one Harry was available." Heero said. "And he never judged or pushed, there was that one time he asked if killing him would make me feel better, but that was the only time we mention killing each other."

"We both had secrets that we needed to keep and that is how our friendship formed, by respecting that we couldn't always tell one another the truth, so we didn't mention any thing." Harry took over. "Now, I'm going to make lunch, put your toys away, Duo would you take Heero's, he's going to help me with lunch."

Duo nodded and they all scattered.

"So, what did you want to say?" Harry asked when he and Heero got to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I got so mad this morning."

Harry smiled. "I know, and Quatre really shouldn't have told you about our conversation on the roof."

Harry gathered the items needed for steak and mashed potatoes.

"I don't know how you found out, but I shouldn't have reacted like I did, I was embarrassed. Besides Quatre wasn't the only one to get mad at me, WuFei mentioned that your pranks were the only things that had all of you in them." Heero said as he peeled and cut the potatoes.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that one of them noticed, figured it would be Duo, what with our similar backgrounds." Harry mused.

"Duo puts his all into everything; he said that every day is a day to be happy you are alive."

"He's right, but it's hard to be happy sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, putting the potato pieces into the water and watching Harry season them.

"You never knew you parents, Heero, never met people they met, my aunt told me they died in a drunken car crash, then I found that they were murdered, then I found that my father was a bully, it's hard knowing about them and not having known them. There are days I wonder if they would like the person I've become."

"They are." Heero said softly.

Harry looked up from cooking the steaks.

"You are the only person I know that can constantly pull pranks on WuFei and _still_ have him like you, you can disarm and derail Quatre as easy as you can make a pie, and Duo has never like eating healthy before you came, Trowa has never taken a gift like the one you gave him without saying it was too expensive even from Quatre, and I wouldn't have Duo if it weren't for your advice, I would have told him no, keeping our friendship rather than risk losing him. If your parents aren't proud then they are foolish and you're better without them."

Harry smiled at Heero brushing his hand across his eyes.

"I'm glad we met." He whispered.

Heero smiled back "Me too, Little brother." Heero ruffled Harry's hair. "And you can go back to pranking us and headquarters, just warn us first or do it at lunch or breakfast so we don't ask people why they are laughing."

"Who laughed at you?"

"Mailing." Heero said as the others entered. "Why?"

"No one laughs at my family and gets away with it, May Duo and I be in a room alone so we can make a plan of att, um, escape?"

Everyone shot them curious looks and Duo an exited one.

"WuFei has to accompany you."

Harry grinned as he turned to WuFei.

"I plan to help restore the honor the Mailing people stole form you by daring to laugh at you when I had pranked you and not being apologetic, will you help me and Duo plan a prank worthy of restoring your honor?" Harry questioned.

WuFei thought for a moment before nodding.

The others looked at Harry in surprise, and Duo grinned evilly.

"No one will ever see us coming, Death, Justice, and Patience." Duo said excitedly.

"The Marauders of the Preventers." Harry laughed. "Fear us, we have Heero's approval."

The others laughed and Heero sighed.


	3. Duo's Secret

AN: So, this is now my favorite story, mainly because none of my other stories have gotten such response, 22 in the first day, 33 in the second, makes me very happy. Reviewers are wonderful.

The original is stiil open to adopters, I have merely adopted my story as well, so think of every thing I write as a different story.

I was kind of thinking of pairing Harry with Rasid, they just keep circling each other, him or WuFei, but there are so many of those, some one did say i should pair him with an OC, I just don't really like stories like that.

So let me know what you think, of course it's not up to you, it's up to the charactors, if you don't know what I mean, then refer to the Author's note ini the first chapter.

OH! this is also my first chapter story, what? Oh, alright I'm done. On with the story.

* * *

Harry, Duo, and WuFei were giggling, normally that wouldn't bother Heero, however at the moment they were planning a prank on the Mailing department of the Preventers so he was a little worried. He really should have given them more ironclad rules, of course with Harry on their side they would have found a way to slip through them.

Heero sighed.

Quatre looked at him and smiled, "Regretting letting them work together?"

Heero shook his head, "No, WuFei will temper the homicidal tinges and Harry the really embarrassing stuff. I'm just glad it's not me."

Duo bounced over to settle into Heero's lap.

"We have a plan of attack." Duo said excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Duo, if you keep doing that you won't be able to execute the plan with WuFei and I." Harry said watching Heero's face turn bright red.

"What do you mean?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as WuFei said, "Are you serious?"

"Anywho, we have a plan, and don't worry, Heero, it's merely embarrassing."

"How so?" Heero asked.

Harry grinned secretly, "You'll see."

"Duo, you want to help me in the kitchen?" Harry asked.

Duo looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded vigorously, hopping up and dragging Harry into the kitchen.

"What do you think they are doing?" Quatre asked.

Heero shrugged, "I stopped wondering when Harry got here."

Quatre laughed.

-With Harry and Duo in the Kitchen-

"So is every thing ready?" Duo asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I've asked Rasid to put a table on the roof for the dinner, he said he'd help me take it up while you and Heero went for a walk, everything will be ready when you come back. What am I doing with…"

"Shh," Duo said throwing his hands over Harry's mouth, "With Heero there's no way to keep a secret, it's why all planning took place at Headquarters."

"So?" Harry asked.

"It goes on top of the ice cream." Duo whispered.

Harry nodded. "You better grab him and go for your walk, take an hour."

"You can have the meal done that fast?" Duo asked surprised.

"I've had a plan since you approached me, Duo, so yes, yes I can. Now off you go." Harry waved him away.

In reality Harry was going to use a bit of magic to help this night be perfect for Heero and Duo, the magic use was one of the reasons the boys could only enter the kitchen when Harry was cooking with his invitation. He did like to cook the Muggle way normally, but every now and then he felt the need to use magic, so when he didn't have a prank planned he used it to cook.

In half an hour the made from scratch lasagna, Heero's favorite dish, was made and cooked, so Harry paged Rasid as he dished appropriate potions onto two plates, while he grabbed a bottle of champagne as he conjured two glasses.

Rasid slid into the kitchen, "Everything almost ready?"

Harry nodded, "Yep, just take the food up, you get to stay up until they finish dinner, page me when they are almost done, so I can arrive right as they finish with dessert, then you take the plates down and give the others the leftovers while I stay up with them to take their plates."

"Yeah, that's an excuse, you just want to see if he says yes." Rasid said.

Harry paused to think a moment, "Yeah." He said, "Now off you go, they'll be back soon."

Rasid laughed and walked out of the kitchen and up to the roof.

It was an hour of wondering later that Rasid paged Harry, Harry grinned and dished out two scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce on top, and on top of the one he would set in front of Heero a simple ring, a gold band inset with not a gem but the metal of a bullet shaped into the image of two Gundams, Wing and Deathscythe.

It was cute as that was how they met and without having been pilots they probably never would have met.

Harry crept up the stairs, hiding himself when he crossed paths one of the others, as they were surely curious about the absences Harry, Heero, and Duo had given today, Christmas no less.

As Rasid left the roof with the remnants of the meal Harry entered with dessert and placed Duo's in front of him first before setting Heero's down and stepping back.

Heero looked at the dessert then at Duo.

"Duo, what is this?"

"Well, umm, it's a ring…" Duo reached up to pull at his collar, "and…well… I was wondering… if… well… you know… would like to, umm, marry me?"

Heero looked at Duo, "Of course I would." Heero pulled Duo over to kiss him.

"So, how long did it take to plan this?" Heero asked.

"I asked Harry to plan it for me, I actually just planned to do it in front of the others." Duo murmured as Harry left as silently as he had come.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I can do this here," Here there was a ripping sound, "and not in front of the others."

Duo laughed.

Harry smiled as he slipped into the kitchen. The excluded members of the house looked up as he entered.

"So, what did he say?" Rasid asked.

"The roof is off limits for tonight." Harry grinned.

On the roof Heero paused and, before he continued what he was doing, he sighed.


	4. The Prank

Harry skipped merrily into the Preventers building, he'd become a regular sight in the past week minus Christmas Eve and Day, everyone knew that he brought the G-boys lunch and, if they were still there, dinner before he had a yell at Une and dragged the boys home, it was pure speculation but some of the Mailing department giggled about him tucking them in as well.

Harry entered the office and smiled at the secretary, "Are they all in or do I have to hunt them down?"

She smiled, "They keep asking if you're here yet."

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs, placing the food just inside the door before slipping down to Mailing without being seen. With a bit of magic to spell names, dates, and mailing stuff on the envelopes and cards inside he left the prewritten messages for Mailing to deliver.

The magic would write the name of whoever opened it in the greeting and the name of whoever delivered it at the ending. Duo and WuFei had helped him by writing each one, leaving those pieces blank, but curious as to how he was going to manage the names.

He had made sure too that every girl in the building would get a note, and basically the magic on the letters would compel the deliverer to give it to their heart's desire, whether or not they got the reaction they wanted, well Harry was a romantic at heart and wanted to see how the Mailing responded to their hearts knowing that they liked them.

Harry returned to Heero's office and looked at Duo and WuFei.

"Phase one, complete." He said as he divided the food into seven portions.

They nodded. "Phase two, will initiate in ten." They said together.

"Phase two of what?" Quatre asked.

"The less we know the less we can be blamed for." Trowa murmured quietly, shushing Quatre.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Duo took a peak out the door and grinned. Outside chaos roamed, several girls shouting at a single Mailing person, or a single girl shouting at several Mailing personal, one Mailing had a girl plastered against him as they kissed, and Une was stomping to their office in anger.

"Who's idea was this?" Une asked.

"Mine, they laughed at my pranks, and didn't understand what they meant?" Harry said.

"And what do they mean?"

"That you need better security, if I can prank your entire Headquarters before you even notice the first one or before some one tells the others they have been pranked then your team work is very shoddy, teamwork should not be limited to the field, it should carry over into regular work." Harry explained.

"And what the hell gives you the right to say this?" Une asked snidely "Every one you trusted wanted you dead, those that were left alive, anyway."

Harry froze. "Yes, they did Lady Une, and you should recall that they are _Damn_ lucky I decided to come here, rather than wage a war against them, as had I chose that route they would all be very dead."

Une's eyes widened as she seemed to realize something.

"Oh, yes, that's right; you and they owe their very existence to Heero Yuy." Harry's eyes narrowed. "And don't you forget that."

Une nodded and found an excuse to leave.

"You have to tell me how you do that." Duo whined.

Harry lost all the frigidness he had held as he turned to Duo.

"I'm not sure you could learn." Harry smiled.

Heero looked at Harry long and hard, then he sighed.


	5. The Party and the Room

AN: Oakie-Dokie, I have decided that Rasid will be more of a father figure to Harry, he acted a little too fatherly in this chapter for me to consider him a romantic partner.

And I have fallen to the cliche, Harry has a sibling, Yea or nay, he is going to think he has one, I've already written it.

And who do you want it to be, It can be male or female, remember Heero is a year older than Harry, who is 17, making Heero and the others 18 Une is 22, Relena, Hilde 18, Catherine 22, Dorothy 19, Sally 25, Zechs 22, Nion 22. Note thet any one over 20 is off limits, assuming Lily Married James right after school at 17-18 and had Harry almost a year later, School gets out in June, so she would be 19-20, meaning any child she had would be 18, as she would have been 16 when she had them, as having a child at 15 or younger is possible I don't think she'd be able to hide it that well, to keep everyone from knowing, Also remember that i do not like Relena's charactor so if she is chosen her charactor will mature real fast.

* * *

Harry was dancing in the kitchen; the radio was playing a classical song, simple and sweet. The noise of the party that was taking place just outside the kitchen didn't seem to penetrate Harry's sanctuary.

When Quatre had told him that it was his turn to host the Annual Winner New Year's Party and asked him if he could throw together a menu for it Harry had said yes, telling a worried Quatre not to worry, that every thing would be taken care of.

Once the meal was created though, Harry had taken a glance out the door of his kitchen and decided it would be better if he stayed in the kitchen. He didn't like crowds and Quatre's party was a huge turnout, of course with twenty-nine sisters, and honestly what woman agreed to that, that had been a given, but the sheer number of people astounded him, how can one person know so many people. Another reason was he was hiding from Princess Pink, some dork had brought her as their date and he looked enough like Heero to be mistaken for him, several times.

The only ones to enter his domain were the waiters, waitresses, and Rasid, who kept trying to draw him out to the party. Harry had refused saying that he couldn't dance and every one was dancing.

Rasid had left it at that the last time he had entered, and he had glared at the waiters and waitresses who lingered too long watching Harry twirl alone around his kitchen.

It was Heero, the stupid arse, that dragged him out, no that's not right, he had grabbed Harry, threw him over his shoulder and, ignoring the bruises that Harry was making on his backside, carried him out of the kitchen and into the party.

The party goers had glanced up, a few had the gal to laugh at Harry's threats to do Heero bodily harm, with his own gun, Mobie, no less, everyone had made a point to learn what Heero called all of his weapons, who knew it might save their life at some point.

"Harry, stop." Heero said putting Harry on his feet. "Enjoy the party and the food you made."

"I was enjoying the party and the food, in the safety of my kitchen, where the people come and then leave." Harry said trying to get around Heero.

Heero blocked the attempt.

"Listen, Heero, the last thing I want to do is dance with some dickwad that wants to get lucky tonight. I don't dance, I don't like people, and the attention I'm getting at the moment is making me sick." Harry paused, swallowing thickly. "So, you can move out of my way or I can puke on your suit."

Heero frowned and loosened his grip on Harry, who used that to his advantage, breaking free and dashing to the toilet to empty his stomach.

"Nice job, Yuy." WuFei growled, following Harry.

WuFei knocked on the door. "Harry, it's WuFei."

"Go away." Harry gasped between bouts of hurling.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Leave me the hell alone, Chang!" Harry shouted.

Rasid appeared behind WuFei, "You should go back to the party; I'll take care of Harry."

WuFei looked up at Rasid, studying him a moment, before nodding, heading back to the party to tell Relena where Heero was hiding.

Rasid knocked on the door, "Harry, I'm coming in."

"Go away, Rasid." Harry said as Rasid opened the door, Harry glared up at the man before he continued to worship the toilet god.

"No, you are going to finish your bout of sickness, then I'm going to carry you up to your room, tuck you in, then I will come downstairs to get you some soup before you go to sleep." He held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest, "You do not have a choice."

Harry sighed and nodded, standing up and going to the sink to rinse his mouth.

After which Rasid lifted Harry into a bridal carry and walked up to Harry's room, tucked him in and left to get him some soup.

Harry looked at the ceiling, bored; he really should paint something up there, seeing as he stared at it so much, something calming, like the stars, something that had always soothed him after a nightmare.

Harry sat up. He should ask Quatre if he could redo his room, he already had ideas, the left wall, the one opposite the bed, to the one behind the bed would be the forbidden forest, the one to the right would be what Hogwarts had been before Tom's idiocy, with the ceiling being the night's sky, seen as if one was standing in the forest, branches spreading out and sometimes covering the stars, the carpet would be shag, in shades of green to make it seem like grass, and instead of one light overhead he would paint glowing fairy lights and have them spread throughout the room, and he was not above using magic to make it happen. Of course within the trees would be various creatures that lived in the forest, magical and Muggle alike.

Rasid reentered the room carrying a steaming bowl of soup. He handed it to Harry.

"So, what had you thinking so hard?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if Quatre would let me redo this room."

"I'm sure he would have no objections. I'm guessing you already have an idea."

Harry nodded, and, having finished his soup, bounced up and down excitedly, "Yep, and the only thing I can't do myself is the carpet, and, no, I'm not telling you, but you and Quatre can be the first to see it when it's done."

Harry threw the blankets off, intent on asking Quatre now. Rasid halted him.

"Asking can wait for tomorrow, after the party."

Harry sighed and nodded, letting Rasid re-tuck him in, Harry wondered for a moment if this was what it was like to have a father then he banished that thought, it was rude to think that way of Rasid, he wasn't that old.

He thought of asking Duo to help him with the room before deciding against it, he had never seen what he wanted him to paint so, he wouldn't be able to capture it correctly.

Harry watched Rasid exit and then he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry bounced down the stairs to make breakfast. He made all of Heero's favorites, hash browns, fried eggs, with bacon, sausages, and cinnamon toast, he made a plate for every one but Heero, and set them at each person's normal spot and at Heero's he set a bowl of plain oatmeal.

Heero sighed as he saw what was sat at his place but dared not complain, an angry Harry was a vindictive Harry, and hopefully oatmeal would be all he planned to give him.

"Quatre, do you think I could redo my room?" Harry asked ignoring Heero and his Oatmeal.

"Sure, what did you have want to do?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, I just need you to have the carpet done, I'm painting the rest myself." Harry smiled.

"Okay, I can have them do it today so you can paint tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

* * *

After the carpet was finished Harry began painting, he first went to the store to buy the paint, disregarding the card Quatre had given him, and then he painted, the boys had to be content with Rasid's cooking as Harry didn't emerge from his room for a week, once he finished it.

When he slid down the banister, happy as a clam, he headed straight to Quatre and Rasid, who he dragged up to his room; paying no mind to his paint splattered self.

-POV Change Quatre-

It was as though I had stepped into another world, and it was beautiful. The trees, it was almost as if I were standing in a real forest, and if I didn't know the truth I would believe that I was there, wherever this was. This was Harry's safe place, a place that no one had ever been _able_ to hurt him.

And goodness was that a unicorn behind that tree? Oh, and a Phoenix, oh my a giant spider, why did it look about to eat me?

"It's beautiful, Harry." I whispered.

Harry's grin widened, and I hadn't thought that possible.

"I know." He said smugly, his fingers trailing over the spider's brow, and, it was impossible, but I swear the creature's features softened.

-End Quatre's POV-Normal POV-

"I'm glad you like it," Harry paused, "You should look up now."

Rasid and Quatre followed and gasped, it was as though Harry had gotten rid of the roof.

Harry smirked, when he had first realized that his magic had leaked into his painting he had been angry but when he had finished he was glad, it was as if he were back at the Forbidden Forest, back before Tom had razed it, killing every thing that had lived there, here they were immortal, just like the phoenix that rested on a tree above his bed, to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

Downstairs Heero pouted, and, knowing it was his own fault he wasn't one of the first ones to see Harry's room, sighed.


	6. Business and Family

AN: So the beginnings of Harry pairing, and Harry has a brother. Shouts to karone-sakura for the idea on who. She's the only one that answered my question, so I chose her Person. ;D

* * *

WuFei watched Harry a moment before he lunged at him expecting Harry to block him, instead Harry ducked down and out of the way causing WuFei to stumble and turn offsetting his balance, making him fall on his rear, giving Harry the chance to slide his sword's tip under WuFei's chin.

"How the hell are you doing that?" WuFei asked as Harry helped him up, he hadn't won a match since they began sparing and he was on par with Zechs, damnit.

Harry smiled that smile he smiled when he knew something he didn't want them to know.

"I guess I'm just better at, em, _sword's play_ than you." Harry murmured, leaving the room.

WuFei stared after him a moment, did Harry just _flirt _with him?

WuFei sighed, he must be imaging things, and even if he weren't he had to convince Heero that he wouldn't hurt Harry, and Heero would glare at him and still not believe him, WuFei frowned, did that mean he wouldn't pursue Harry? Nah, Yuy's Glare of Death wouldn't stop him only Harry's refusal would; besides Yuy had nothing on an angry Harry, Harry had made all of Heero's favorites and then had refused to let him eat any, and he had done the same to Duo when he caught him sharing with Heero. Poor them… not.

WuFei followed Harry and left their sparing room.

* * *

Harry was singing, it was soft and soothing as he read, Harry had handed him the book and said he would find it interesting, and, shit, it was hard to put down.

They were all in the library; Heero, WuFei, Trowa, and Quatre were doing work, so Harry had been given charge of a hyperactive, work free Duo. Harry had sat him on the couch and given him a book, Monster Book of Monsters, and told him to read.

The cover of the book was as strange as the title, made to look as though the book were a monster.

He couldn't even place the language Harry was singing in and he'd gotten good at placing languages during the war.

Duo sighed and focused on his book, Dementors were creepy as hell, thank Shinigami they weren't real.

Harry smiled as Duo got into the Book, and Harry remembered Hagrid assigning that book on the book list once he had become the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, he had of course removed the animation charm before giving it to Duo.

WuFei glanced up when Duo got quiet and was very surprised to see him with his nose buried in a book, his first response was to ask what had been done with the real Duo, but he bit his tongue and left the two as they were, quiet.

Harry's singing slowly drifted to an end as Duo drifted to sleep against him, the Book falling to his lap.

Harry smiled and positioned Duo so that he took up the entire couch, picked up the Book and marked his page, he then glanced up at the working fellows, seeing that they were occupied he decided to go out.

He left a note on top of Duo's chest and slipped out of the house, not realizing that normal people move in their sleep, so when Duo rolled over the note fluttered down to the floor and under the couch.

* * *

Harry took a breath of fresh air as he walked down the street; he also gathered that famed Gryffindor courage as he found himself at Number 4 Privit Drive, ah, hell, who was he kidding, he was a snake through and through. But here he stood; he had to ask Petunia about his mother.

Harry knocked on the door. His aunt answered, she stared at him a moment before grabbing his shirtsleeve and dragging him in.

"Get in before the neighbors see." She snarled slamming the door behind him.

"Thought we'd seen the last of you." She said making tea as Harry sat at the table he had filled with food but never eaten at.

He looked around the kitchen, compared to his it was small, the bowl of fruit still full.

"Dudley still on his diet?" He asked.

"No, he's a growing boy after all." She said handing Harry a cup of tea. "What do you want? Those Freaks of yours said you'd died in Azkaban prison."

"I wanted to ask about Lily." Harry took a sip of tea. "Is it possible that she had another child?"

"Pretty Prefect Lily, have a child out of marriage?" Petunia laughed. "Oh, that's would have been perfect. No, she didn't have another child, none but you, waste of space that you are."

"Recall, Aunt, that I am allowed to do magic now." Harry snarled.

"But… They said that your wand was destroyed." Petunia stammered.

"Like I need a wand." Harry snorted. "Was anything of Lily's left to you?"

"A Trunk, the one she lugged to that school of yours." Petunia said quickly.

"Fetch it, Petunia." Petunia disappeared up to the attic.

"Pet, I'm home." Vernon bellowed as he entered the kitchen.

"Vernon, do sit, your wife is fetching something of mine." Harry said smiling sweetly.

"I want you out of my house this instant." Vernon growled turning purple already.

"Now, now Vernon that's not very nice, I asked that you **sit down**." Harry said forcefully, the magic merely acted at his will, Vernon was forced to sit in the chair opposite Harry. "Thank you, would you like some tea, I'm afraid Petunia is not as good at it as I was, but it is drinkable."

Magic lifted the kettle and poured Vernon a cup.

"Sugar, milk?" Harry asked.

Vernon refused both as Petunia returned lugging the trunk behind her, she started with the weight was suddenly gone as Harry shrunk it.

"Thank you, can you think of what she might have set as a password?"

"She might have used _that _boy's name."

"My patience is wearing thin, Petunia, what boy?"

"That Snape boy." She screamed.

"Ah, Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now leave." Petunia snapped.

"I'm sorry, Pet," Harry smiled sweetly. "I'm dead remember, I can't have you blabbing about a visit from your deranged nephew can I, especially since every one knows your nephew's name."

With that said Harry removed the last hour from their memory replacing it with a rather pleasant chat about Vernon's day at work, the reason Muggles broke the memory charm was that Wizards didn't bother to replace the missing time, leaving a gap.

Harry vanished his cup, picked up the trunk, and left his own personal hell.

Harry walked down the street, pausing to watch the wind blow the empty swings, then he turned on his heel and vanished, he had other places to visit after all.

* * *

Spinner's End was everything Harry had expected of Snape, everything but the glowing picture of his mother. He sighed and slipped up to Snape's room.

"Severus, wakey wakey." He muttered, "I have to talk with you."

Snape didn't move.

Harry growled and cast a jet of water at the man, who shot up wand hand out, only to realize that his wand was being twirled by his guest.

"Hello, Severus." Harry murmured.

Snape rubbed his eyes with his hands, "Potter?"

"Ah, Ah, Potter's dead, Severus, me, I'm an apparition, you could say."

"Am I dreaming? I saw them drag you to Azkaban, and I read the article about your death there."

"Mm, yes, you did, and knowing you, you probably got a chance to see the body. You're not seeing things, Severus, that really happened. Now, you knew Lily as a child, I want to know if she had another child, one before him?"

"If she did, it was kept from everyone." Snape said.

"And if she did have another child, who would I find to be its father?" Harry questioned.

"Me." Snape whispered.

"I see, that is why you hated him, he was proof that she did not love you."

"Yes, he was not mine, but she died for him and so I… I protected him… for her." Snape muttered.

"Thank you." Harry whispered spelling Snape back to sleep, when he woke later this would be but a dream, a gift to the man who only wished that he had been born his son. "Father." Harry whispered to the man he had considered a father and Harry was gone again.

* * *

Harry slipped through the Leaky Cauldron, pleased that with his death no one seemed to notice him, Harry glanced at the vendors, mere months after Tom's destruction and they were selling away as if it hadn't happened.

Harry stepped into Gringotts.

"Get me Griphook." Harry told a goblin, he didn't have time for pleasantries.

The goblin stared at him, when Harry did not turn away the goblin went to do as he was bid.

"Ah, Mister Riddle." Griphook greeted, using the name they had agreed on, as few knew Tom's real name.

"Griphook, I am here on business, have you a privet room?"

"Right this way." They left leaving a stunned room as there hadn't even been a price demanded.

Once they reached the room Harry looked at Griphook.

"My mother might have had another child, I want to know for sure."

"And it will be found out." Griphook bowed and left to fetch the Bloodlines specialist.

Harry sat with a sigh, he had left little less than half of his fortune to the Orphan's fund he had created for after the war, he had taken half, what remained he had given to the goblins, and they had treated him as one of their high standing warriors ever since.

Griphook soon returned, with a smaller goblin wringing his hands in front of him, the two goblins entered and the unknown one spoke.

"I need a bit of blood, it will tell us what family there is." He said spreading a sheet of parchment on the desk.

"And how far will it trace?" Harry asked not really caring to know who his great great grandparents were.

"Only a generation or two, depending on if someone in the generation lives." The goblin explained, nervously.

"That's fine." Harry smiled gently at the goblin, losing the air of powerful Lord in an instant.

The little goblin smiled back.

Harry held his hand over the parchment and magically made a wound, allowing a drop of blood to fall before the wound healed. Then, he and the goblins watched as lines and names drew themselves.

First to appear was his own name, Harry startled as there on the parchment was the name Harry Yuy, and next to it was the name Heero Yuy, a dotted line to the name Duo Maxwell. Above Harry's name were the names Lily Potter and a name Harry didn't recognize, Zayeed Winner, he frowned but dismissed it as it was no big surprise that James wasn't his father, Sirius had revealed a truth about James that Lily had never known, James could not Father children, a prank gone very wrong, but he had wanted a child so much that he had adopted the one she'd given birth to, making him a Potter, it hadn't mattered that James had thought the child was Snivillius', it was a slight childish stab at the man, his child raised by the man who had made his life hell, from Lily's name went an upwards line that merely ended, her parents, from them came a line to Petunia, a dotted line to Vernon Dursley, and from them was a line to Dudley Dursley.

And from the strange name of the man who had fathered him went a marriage line, the lady had died about a year before he had been born, which relieved Harry at least his mother hadn't gone after a married man, but what really had Harry's attention was the lines that drifted from the two names, so many children, poor lady, and then they ended at one name that had Harry frozen in shock, of all the people he had thought he would find to be his brother that one was the last thought.

Harry sat down heavily, so his mother hadn't had any other children, neither Duo, who he had thought of merely because he was as playful as Harry, nor Trowa, those eyes had given him pause, he supposed that they were a tad lighter than his, were his brothers, nope he got a brother and twenty nine sisters. Oh God, twenty nine sisters, Harry whimpered, but he supposed that it wasn't fair to keep his new knowledge a secret.

Harry bit his lip and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, he really should get it cut, what if Quatre didn't want to be his brother, what if his sisters thought he was too childish, what if…, Harry smacked himself, he was a war Hero, damnit, he had had the floor swept from under him too many times to count, if they didn't like him, well, maybe he could convince WuFei to prank them with him.

Harry smiled, nodded his thanks to the goblins and headed back to Winner Manor, stopping first at a hair saloon to have them hack his hair off; there was no reason for it to remain that long anymore since the war was over so he no longer had to worry about it getting in his eyes.

When he entered the Winner Mansion, his hair messy, like it had been before the war, strands falling over his forehead brushing his eyebrows, he was surprised to note that the Manor was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Hello!" Harry called, shivering when the call echoed back.

Harry walked up to the library, it turned out empty.

"Hmm, where could the others be, I wasn't gone for more than three hours." Harry muttered, then a piece of paper under the couch caught his eye.

Curious Harry picked it up and his eyes widened, "Oh, Shit." He said then dashed out the door.

The paper fluttered to the floor.

_Hey guys,_

_Don't worry; I'm going to visit my family _

_I'll be back in time for dinner._

_ -Harry _

The note Harry had written before leaving, they had never gotten it.


	7. Relena

The Preventer's headquarters was in chaos when Harry arrived and Harry wasn't sure it was a good idea to go in, ah who the hell was he trying to fool, he just didn't want to face the fact that he had to tell Quatre and the others that he was half Winner.

Harry sighed and considered just returning to the Manor, and then he heard a bang.

"Yuy! That had better not have been you shooting my computer!" Une yelled.

"Quatre, Duo, WuFei, Get the Hell out of my Medic center!" The doctor, Sally PO screeched.

Then a most hated sound came from behind him.

"Heero!"

And if Harry screamed when he was tackled to the ground, well, who would blame him.

"Get off me, Woman. I'm not Heero." Harry said shoving at the girl, honestly she was worse than a pair of handcuffs, at least they were removable.

"But, Heero, you have to kill me, you said you would." She hugged him tighter.

"You have three seconds to let me go or I will torture you first." Harry snapped.

"Hey look its Relena!" Duo shouted as he exited the building for a breather. "And she found Harry."

The words Duo said caused many of the employees to run out of the building, Heero, Quatre, who dragged Trowa along and WuFei at the front.

Relena looked betrayed for a moment, before she jumped up, brushing dirt from her clothing, and once Harry had stood she slapped him.

"What the hell, Lady!" He shouted, holding his cheek.

"You should have said you weren't my Heero." She stuck her nose in the air.

Harry scowled, then he reached out and slapped the girl.

"You, little girl, had better be listening because the next time you do something like this I'll turn you over and spank you like the child you're acting like. Heero Does Not Like You, He Is Engaged To A Man, If You Try To Break Them Up I Will Hurt You." Harry enunciated each word before leaning in so his mouth was near her ear. "And so help me God, Relena, I will enjoy it."

Relena's eyes widened, "But I love him." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Harry snorted, "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do! Just because you have never had any one lo…"

"You don't love him, Relena, you know how I know?" Harry interrupted her, "Because you're holding onto him, if you really loved him you would merely wish his happiness, with whoever he wished to be with. The man I consider my father taught me that. He loved my mother so much that he let her marry and be happy with a man not him, and when she died, he protected me like I was his, even though he knew the truth." Harry paused to push Snape's situation and the way the man had looked so tired when he had gone to see him and the look of sorrow he'd had on his face when he had seen him.

"If you really loved Heero, Relena, you would be content to have his friendship, if that was all he was willing to give you." Harry forced a smile, "Believe me, Relena, at one point I fancied myself in love with him."

Heero looked at Harry sharply. "When was that?" he asked.

Harry looked at Heero, "When you asked me to dance, you noticed me. It took a few months for me to understand that you were too in love with Duo to consider anyone else, you'd rather be alone. And your friendship was enough for me." Harry said, smiling.

"I…"

"Shut up, Yuy, I still love you but I'm not _in _love with you anymore, you're like the brother I never knew I had." Harry scowled at Heero.

"Never knew… do you have something to tell us Harry?" Duo asked, as they dragged Harry up to their office.

"Caught that, did you?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mmhmm, and while you're at it why don't you tell us where you vanished to." Duo glared at the boy, "Heero was worried, he told Une that you'd been kidnapped."

"I had to go see my mother's sister."

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"Well… I thought one of you guys might be my brother, Duo or Trowa actually." Harry muttered.

"And are they?" WuFei inquired.

"My aunt didn't know, so I went to see the man that loved her, he said that if she had no one knew, then I went to a specialist, employed by my bank, and well, turns out that I am far from an only child." Harry grinned.

"And have you gone to meet them, if they didn't like you then they are fools." Quatre said.

Harry smiled at the man, "I've met my brother, but not my sisters. Quatre do you want to help me with dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Quatre smiled.

Harry would tell him while they cooked, Quatre should be the first to find out.


	8. A Story for Quatre

Harry was ready to scream in frustration, it wasn't Quatre's fault, not really, but honestly they were like conjoined twins, where one went the other was sure to be there as well, don't get him wrong Harry liked Trowa, he was good enough for his brother, didn't mean he wasn't going to tell him to make an honest man out of Quatre though, later.

Right now he was trying to figure out how to get him out of the kitchen. Harry knew that Quatre would tell him, and the others, but Harry wasn't ready to face their reactions yet, Heero's wide stare, coupled with Zechs' gaping mouth, WuFei's questions, Trowa's soft comforts, but mostly Harry wasn't prepared to take the jokes Duo was sure to crack at him.

Harry wanted to tell Quatre, and then hide out in the big tree that was in the back yard, it was where he went to sleep when the forest of his room wasn't real enough. Harry knew he didn't look nervous and that was a hard won skill that he'd learned in the war. After Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had stopped being friends with him, it seemed to give his 'Allies' leave to test his abilities. He hadn't even been safe in his own camp. Only three had stood by him, Sirius, Remus, and Snape, they had laid their rivalry and hate on the ground for him.

There were times he flinched around the others because they were soldiers, and it didn't matter that they hadn't been for two years they still had soldier mannerisms, it was only the way they moved when interacting with people that Harry remembered that much of their fighting had been done with machines, controlled by humans, yes, but there had still been separation between them and their enemies.

He really ought to tell the about his war, before they found out he freaked at the sight of blood in normal situations, he was calm and cool under pressure, had to be, he had more blood on his hands then the others could claim, had felt it spill from the wounds, a Cutting curse, felt it spill over his hands, hadn't been able to keep Draco alive for Snape. He had lost so many like that, it hadn't matter that he was a _child,_ he was the leader of the force against Tom, and every thing was his fault. By the time he was getting ready to end the war, he didn't care who was on what side, and if they had a chance he took them to Snape, secretly, of course.

Harry blew hair out of his eyes.

"Harry?" Trowa asked from next to him, Quatre was fetching something from the pantry.

"Yes, Trowa?" Harry returned not looking up from where he was stirring the stew, "You can out the potatoes in now."

"Am I bothering you?"

Harry looked at Trowa sharply, "No, I'm just distracted; going back brought forward memories, not all of them good."

"Your mother's sister did not like you, did she?" He asked.

"Understatement, Mr. Barton, they barely tolerated me." Harry sent him a smile and made sure Quatre was still looking for the spice they didn't need and didn't have. "But I survived."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Trowa said softly.

Harry flinched violently, recalling every thing that hadn't killed _him _but had killed any one he could trust with his life off the battle field. On the battle field it had been a strategic advantage to keep him alive until he could face Tom, Dumbledore had seen fit to share the prophecy with every one, off the 'field was another matter.

And it had been rare that Tom came to the 'field, he had gotten tired of being out witted by a _child_ so he had given leave for any one to kill him, whoever managed would have been greatly rewarded.

The stew spilled over as Harry's arm jerked, his body remembering movements long practiced with a wand that he no longer held, the spoon was similar enough, the stew spilled on him and Harry fought the urge to scream, though he had no reason to do so.

Swallowing, Harry first righted the now empty pot, and then he turned to a shocked Trowa.

"Will you call Rasid and ask him to make dinner; I'm going to go change." Harry said.

Trowa nodded, and Harry left.

"Harry, I don't think we have that spice." Quatre said turning around, "Where'd Harry go."

"He went up to change, the stew spilt on him." Trowa explained.

"Was he hurt?"

"He didn't seem to be."

"Tro-love, he could have been burned, the stew was boiling." Quatre sighed, "Call Rasid to make dinner, I'm going to check on Harry, and would you clean up the mess please, I don't want Harry to worry about it." They all knew he would, though most of the time they didn't want to think on why.

Quatre walked up to Harry's room, he knocked twice and when no one answered, he entered, of all the things he expected to see the last one he wanted to see was the one before him.

Harry had pealed the wet clothes off, and changed into dry boxers, that wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him were the scars on Harry's back, new and old, deep and shallow, thick and thin, long and short. So many scars, sure they all had scares, but none like that, theirs were mostly small and scattered evenly on their bodies, theirs weren't as concentrated as Harry's.

"I didn't want you to see that." Harry's voice startled him.

Quatre watched as Harry turned to look at him, and Quatre's hand flew to his mouth, the scars continued on his chest, some wrapping around his sides, and a few disappeared beyond the waist band of his shorts.

Harry slid a shirt over his head.

"What happened? Were you abused?"

"My mother's sister didn't want to dirty herself or her family by touching me; they merely used words to hurt me, words and hard labor." Harry shrugged.

"Then how…?"

"Close the door please, I don't want to be interrupted, if I am, I don't think I could continue today." Harry waited for Quatre to close the door. "Sit." Harry motioned to the end of the bed, watched as he sat before sitting on the other end.

"Remember what I said on the roof, about how I was made to fight in a war… well, the war wasn't the same one you guys fought in, this one was face to face, living to living, no shield between us, most days our shoes were caked with blood, ears filled with screams, while stifling our own. That is where the scars are from," Harry laughed harshly. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. My life was forfeit the moment my mother died for me, she left me with no one to look out for my best interests, Severus tried, I know that, but there is only so much a spy can do for the enemy." Harry whispered, looking at the little pixie that danced on the wall behind Quatre. "He would have tried to save me had I not faked my death."

Quatre drew in a sharp breath but remained silent.

"Moony and Padfoot, well, Padfoot was so reckless and Moony would have followed him into a vat of silver if it pleased Padfoot. I was their best friend's legacy, they never could see me as a child, I was a warrior, and they could never see me as anything else." Harry smiled. "I came here because there was no reason for me to stay. Every one wanted me dead anyway, besides Severus." Harry paused.

"It has to do with how you and Heero kept in contact, right?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah,"

"You said you couldn't tell us." Quatre said, remembering the off hand comment.

"It's different for family." Harry winced, not quite how he wanted to tell him, but too late now.

"Family?" Quatre whispered.

"Yep, turns out my Mum had relations with a Zayeed Winner after his wife died, and her husband couldn't have children." Harry explained.

"You're my brother?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Quatre scowled, "Why the hell are you sorry, Harry, I'm glad to have you as my brother, I'm not the only boy anymore." Quatre smiled. "Is that why you asked me to help with dinner?"

Harry nodded, "I'm glad you're happy, you get to tell the others."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hear Duo make fun."

"Okay, are you ready to keep going on your story?"

Harry shrugged, "Magic is real, not in a poof you are a frog sense, but in a magic is earth, everything has a tinge of magic, and every country has a Humanoid creature born from it. Elves were born to North America, Vampires to the Russians, Veela to England, Sprites and Pixies to the Africans, Werewolves to South America, Spirits to Japan and China, and Giants to Australia and to all were born Maglika, witches and wizards, they helped spread the other creatures. Before there was a school parents taught their children, and then Hogwarts was made, four houses divided it and it was never united again.

"Tom was born to Merope Gaunt, she was a pure witch, born to a family that had no non-Maglikans in it, she fell in love with a man who was not a Maglikan, he did not love her so she gave him a love potion, and they married, when she became pregnant she felt guilty and stopped giving him the potion, hoping the child would keep him hers, it didn't, Merope gave birth to Tom alone in an orphan home, gave him his name and died.

"He grew up with a knowledge that he was different, it was proven on his eleventh birthday, when he was given a place at the school that was divided, he was sent to the house that kept the darker children, many purebloods, he grew to hate the non-Maglika that he grew up with, they didn't understand, and so Tom went Dark, he sought the extermination of non-Maglikans, and all who opposed his idea.

"But that is not all he searched for, immortality was there too, and he gained it for a few years. Before I was born a prophecy was made, it said that a child born the end of the seventh month would end him, and he went to kill the child, killing first the boy's father, and then his mother, when she refused to move out of the way, and in killing her he split his soul one last time, then, when he cast the killing curse at a child, the soul fragment detached and bound to the child, doing the impossible, he made himself and the child immortal until the piece was removed.

"The backlash, however, sent the remainder of his soul from his body, and he wandered from possession to possession, when the boy was fourteen he found a way to return, and did so, killing one of the boy's classmates in the process, the boy was sent to deal with that on his own, but instead of staying where he was told, he enrolled himself into summer school, a boarding school, where he met Heero, after that summer he was 'kidnapped' and trained for the war he was made to fight in.

"When the war started a year later things went from bad, to worse, Tom razed their hideout and after the boy lost Severus's godson he made a plan, a foolish plan, yes, but it was something, he asked Tom to kill him."

Harry closed his eyes to collect himself, he had been prepared to die, he had made a will for both of his identities, the Harry Yuy one leaving everything to Heero.

"Instead they fought, and Tom managed to cast a curse meant to kill the boy, it merely removed his soul piece, and Harry released all the Magic he had been storing and burnt everything in a one mile radius, but killing Tom caused all the Magics he had collected to be released and the boy took the brunt of it, he hardly had strength enough to get to the hospital they had set up.

"Then they took him into custody and called him Dark, wanted him dead, but he wasn't willing to die anymore, so he made a copy of himself and left."

Harry smiled, "I came here."

"They were horrible, and don't deserve you any way." Quatre sniffled. "You can stay up here, I'll tell the others." Quatre tucked Harry into bed as he yawned. "Sleep well, little brother." But Harry was already asleep.

* * *

AN: so um, yeah, Zechs is feeling left out so how many of you would hate him paired with Harry too, it would be a Zechs/Harry/WuFei threesome thing once they buck up and tell eachother, please note that if you don't want it to go that way I have to re-write chapter ten and scrap eleven.

And I may have the makings of a plot, maybe, I'm posting the chapters as soon as I finish typing them, and this story is completely hard drive, no paper since I typed the beginnings of chapter one and once I'd done that I just couldn't find a way to pencil it anymore, is that crazy or what?


	9. Brothers and Nightmares

Quatre walked down to dinner, thinking on all Harry had told him, so much pain and betrayal in so little time, and to know that no one really wanted you, that you were a substitute.

He was quiet all through dinner, only speaking up to tell Trowa that Harry was okay. Duo kept glancing at him but thankfully said nothing, Quatre wondered how he was going to tell them Harry's story, it was horrifying that Harry had had to go through that, that he had no one on his side, that the people he had protected had turned on him.

It was different than when the Gundams had been turned on by the colonies, they were nameless, faceless, mindless, dangerous machines, Harry was a person, a face, a name, and that sad smile, with tear filled eyes, and he was a child made to fight an adult war. A child whose hands had been stained with blood, and then sentenced to pay for crimes he had committed so others would not have to.

"Quatre." Trowa's voice came to him as if from a great distance. "Quatre, it's time to come back."

Quatre blinked and looked at his plate, what ever it had been was indistinguishable.

"What's got you so angry, the food didn't do any thing to you." Duo joked.

"Harry told me about why he came here, and why he acts so childish." Quatre swallowed. "He never got a chance to be one." And Quatre told them all Harry had told him.

"Well," Heero said after a moment, "That explains a lot."

"Yeah, no wonder he has issues." Duo muttered. "Ow." He shouted when WuFei slapped the back of his head.

"He's still Harry, knowing he has been dealt a bad hand should not change how we interact with him, he is still our friend."

Zechs nodded. "WuFei is right; Harry shouldn't have to wonder if our knowing will change how we see him."

They all turned to Duo.

"What?" He yelled.

"Which means no soldier jokes or magician jokes." Heero said.

"Okay, say did you find out who his brother was?" Duo asked.

"Yes, I did, and I know all of his sisters as well." Quatre grinned.

"And…" Zechs prompted.

"Turns out he's only a half brother, they only share a father."

"Who is it?" Duo whined.

"My brother is Quatre," Harry said from the doorway making all the boys jump.

"You were asleep." Quatre muttered.

"Nightmare." Harry said simply, shrugging as he sat next to Heero.

Heero immediately began petting Harry's hair as the younger boy leaned against his shoulder.

"That bad?" Heero asked; Harry had crawled into bed with Duo and him a few times in the last few weeks because of nightmares, the really bad ones, the ones that made him wake screaming. Duo never noticed as Harry had entered on Heero's side and clung to him, never really going back to sleep, and always leaving before Heero's alarm rang and woke Duo up.

"Mmm," Harry murmured, as he began to doze.

"You hungry?" Heero asked knowing that the answer would probably be no, Harry never ate breakfast the days he crawled in with them, and only ate lunch because Heero insisted; dinner was always a toss up.

Harry shook his head.

"Spaghetti or meatloaf?" Heero asked, it was a code of sorts to find out how bad the nightmare had been, spaghetti meant it had been bloody, meatloaf meant that it had been ghosts haunting him.

"Neither, salads or plain pastas." Harry muttered.

Heero stiffened, the last time Harry had said that he had clung to Heero and cried.

"Want me to stay with you, tonight?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "'M gonna practice in the workout room, don't feel like sleeping."

"Want me to stay up with you?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to be going over moves that are secrets."

"Secret moves, that's awesome, from where?" Duo asked.

"The Chang Clan." Harry answered eyes still closed.

"What?" WuFei shouted, "How'd you learn them?"

Harry's eyes opened and he looked at WuFei.

"Cho taught me, she went to school with me; she insisted I learn, for my protection should I find myself unable to use magic. After she told me it was a family secret, I told her I would marry her after the war. We weren't in love, but she didn't want to marry any one and at that point everyone would have been required to marry someone to boost the population, despite preference, and she wouldn't have expected me in her bed for anything but what they wanted, children, and she would have had no problems with me thinking of other things. She was one of the people I could trust, her death nearly destroyed me, she was…" Harry hesitated, thinking, "She was part of my family, a sister, a friend, my first crush, when I was trying to fit in and like girls."

Harry smiled remembering the girl. "She was worth a marriage of friendship rather than love. But she was meant to join with another in death, and they are happy now together."

"Then let WuFei stay with you," Heero shushed Harry as he made an attempt to protest, "Harry, the last time I left you alone after a Pasta nightmare you jumped whenever someone came near you, you flinched when someone touched you, and you gasped and jumped every time a door shut, WuFei stays with you, end of it."

"I hate older brothers." Harry smiled a little, "They think they can tell you what to do."

"Hey, we can and will make it happen." Quatre said, "And just think you have twenty nine sisters to embarrass and protect you."

Harry stiffened, "Can I disown myself?" He whined.

"Nope, we like you too much." Quatre said.

They all laughed, Harry included.

* * *

Golly-Jeepers this is long, I think this is the longest thing I have ever posted, and my first chapter story, Ijust have to figure out how to end it eventually.


	10. Zechs and Sleep

Harry watched WuFei yawn, it was near two in the morning and WuFei had taken Heero and Quatre's trust to heart and had barely left to use the toilet a door away. It was annoying but it made the others feel better, at the moment Harry was waiting for WuFei to fall asleep, he was nearly there.

Aaaaand… he was out.

Harry smiled, lifted WuFei bridal style, and took him to his room. He tucked him in and left him to his sleep returning to the practice room.

He was going through the dance that Sirius had taught him for his birthday, it was simple, mostly spinning, it reminded Harry of a ballet dancer, when the door opened. Not willing to break the dance Harry used to motions to turn himself to face the door; Zechs was standing there just watching him, so Harry ignored him until he finished his dance.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked as he looked at Zechs.

"I heard you take WuFei to his room, our rooms are next to each other, thought I'd take over shift."

Harry scowled, "I may act like a child but I am not one." He snapped.

Zechs held up his hands, "I know, but I would rather WuFei not get in trouble with the others for leaving you alone, despite the fact that you put him to bed."

"You like him." Harry realized, suddenly feeling like he was intruding by flirting with WuFei.

"As do you." Zechs pointed out and Harry blushed.

"I can handle being alone, I have for the last sixteen years." Harry murmured as they sat on the bench WuFei had occupied.

"You shouldn't have to be alone, or feel like you should step aside for me."

"But you loved him first." Harry whispered looking at the ground.

"Love is a two way street, we merely meet in the middle." Zechs took Harry's chin in his hand and tilted Harry's face up so Harry was looking at him.

Harry's eyes were shining through a cover of tears, which threatened to overflow.

Zechs suddenly had the urge to kiss Harry, he did love WuFei but the feelings he was suddenly feeling for Harry seemed to be the same. For the first time he didn't have a clue on what to do.

Harry made the decision for him by pulling away.

"Love may be a two way street, but it is easy to turn onto the wrong one." Harry looked out the window. "Hate and regret can fester and destroy a relationship."

"You have watched this." It wasn't a question.

"Moony loved Padfoot and watching Moony come to hate himself for not taking the chance, it left its mark on me."

"Why?" Zechs inquired.

"Because I knew that Padfoot loved him back and I said nothing." Harry looked at Zechs. "I could have helped them to be happy together."

"No, they were fooling themselves; if you could see that they both liked the other they could have seen it themselves. As a child you should not have had to worry about them."

"I wasn't a child; I was fifteen and a soldier." Harry swallowed. "And I was too busy keeping my people alive to be bothered. Moony died with his regret hanging over him, because Padfoot died to save him; Padfoot died in Moony's arms, and told him he loved him, Moony didn't have the chance to return it before Padfoot was dead."

"Ah," Zechs said, "They were fools, Harry, and even had you told them they probably would not have believed you."

Harry smiled and leaned against Zechs, "Thank you, Zechs, I needed to hear that."

_You need to hear a lot more than that._ Zechs thought as his hand moved up to pet Harry's hair.

Zechs leaned on the wall behind the bench, half expecting Harry to move away, when he followed him Zechs checked and sure enough Harry was asleep. Zechs found himself smiling; Harry looked so sweet, so innocent in sleep.

Zechs leaned his head back, knowing Harry as soon as he moved he would wake, he could handle a night of not sleeping in a bed; Harry needed sleep more than he did.

He didn't expect to fall asleep himself.

"Zechs." A voice said quietly.

Zechs' eyes opened slowly and he looked at the person through sleep blurred eyes.

"It's time for work; I really hate to wake Harry though." Heero said, glancing at the young man that was using Zechs as a pillow.

Some time during the night Zechs must have moved, Zechs was now laying down lengthwise on the bench, and Harry was curled up on top of Zechs like a cat, what was bothering Zechs was that he could barely feel Harry on top of him.

"Me too." Zechs whispered and sighed it was unavoidable. "Harry, its time to wake up."

"Ngh," Harry muttered burrowing into Zechs' chest.

"Harry, wake up." Zechs said again, because that noise was giving him ideas, and not all of them clean, and Heero was still there.

"Go 'way, 'Verus, 'm sleepin'" Harry waved his hand like he was batting away something.

Heero laughed quietly, "I wonder what Une would say if I told her that you couldn't come into work because Harry didn't want to lose his pillow."

"Heero, where is Zechs, he's not in his room!" WuFei shouted. "And how the hell did I get in my room last night?" WuFei entered the room. "Oh."

"Its not what it looks like." Zechs said instantly.

"And what does it look like, Zechs?" Quatre asked with a raised eyebrow as he appeared at the door.

"Er… Umm, well, we were talking last night after I followed him once he put WuFei to bed and he fell asleep against me, I didn't have the heart to move him, I figured it would wake him." Zechs explained quickly. "Now he doesn't want to wake up."

"Suck for you, Zechs," Duo laughed. "Or not."

Trowa hit him this time.

"Ow." Duo rubbed his head.

"That is Quatre's _little_ brother you are talking about." Trowa explained.

"He can't keep him a virgin forever."

"I can try." Heero and Quatre said together.

Duo paused, "The two of you might manage if you work together and I don't envy any one that has their eyes on Harry." Duo shivered.

"Harry, time to get up." Quatre said this time.

"Qu'tr'?" Harry asked lifting his head and opening his eyes.

"Yes, Harry, its time to wake up."

"You 're m' br'th'r, do ya kn'w th't?"

Quatre chuckled, "Yes, Harry, you told me yesterday, and the others."

"Mm'kay." And Harry returned to his previous position against Zechs.

Duo laughed, "We should just leave him, otherwise we'll be late, he doesn't seem like he's getting up anytime soon."

"And what of me?" Zechs asked pointedly.

"We'll tell Une that you are having a problem getting up." Duo said and when everyone stared at him he continued. "It's true!"

They nodded and left.

Zechs sighed "And what am I suppose to do? They didn't even get me a book." He whined.

Harry giggled.

Zechs glared down at the boy. "It is not funny."

Harry looked up at him, snapped his fingers and as a book that Zechs had wanted to get but was sold out everywhere appeared in front of him, Harry returned to sleep.

And Zechs happily began to read his book.

It was almost noon when Harry's fingers clenched with handfuls of Zechs' shirt, it made Zechs turn his attention from the book to Harry, Harry seemed to be dreaming, and it wasn't pleasant, his face was scrunched up and he was shaking.

"Harry, you need to wake up." Zechs said.

Harry let out a piercing scream.

"HARRY!" Zechs shouted sitting up, his arms going around Harry to hold him as Harry began to flail, hitting any thing he could, the new position brought Harry's ear to his mouth. "Its okay, Harry, its just a dream, it's not real." Zechs muttered as he rocked Harry back and forth. "It's not real, just a dream, it can't hurt you anymore; it's not real."

Zechs didn't know how long he whispered the words to Harry, but he kept saying them long after Harry calmed. He had paused to tell Rasid that the scream was Harry having a nightmare, and Harry had begun shaking again so he had continued.

Zechs glanced up as the others entered.

"What happened?" Heero asked as Quatre went to get the medkit for the scratches down his arms.

"Nightmare." Zechs said shortly.

"Why didn't you wake him?"

"Gee-golly, Heero, why didn't I think of that?" Zechs asked sarcastically.

"No need to be rude, Zechs." Quatre said as he bandaged his arms.

"He wouldn't wake up, and he started hitting and trying to get away."

"And, you in all your wisdom held onto him." Quatre muttered.

"I didn't want him to hurt himself, not anymore." Zechs muttered.

"Harry, you need to wake up now." WuFei said, feeling sad because the two men he loved seemed to be in love together. He swallowed, he would be happy for them, Harry and Zechs deserved it.

"'Fei?" Harry's eyes opened.

WuFei nodded, "Its time to wake up."

Harry nodded and stood up. Harry bit his lip and turned to Zechs.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you."

"I'm fine, Harry, you were afraid, the nightmare made you afraid."

Harry nodded, unconvinced. "I'm going to go have a bath."

Harry left to have his bath.

* * *

Harry shivered as he stepped into the bathtub, the rose bubble bath soothing him briefly before his mind turned to the nightmare.

It had began pleasant, not like the other terrors, he had been swinging on the swing that hung from the old tree in the backyard and WuFei and Zechs had been taking turns pushing him, and they had always kissed as they passed each other to trade places. It had been WuFei's turn when he had been stopped, WuFei had pressed up behind him, tilted his head back and kissed him as Zechs had crowded in front, and when WuFei released a breathless Harry, Zechs had swooped in and stolen the breath he had been trying to catch.

That was the good part, the bad came right after that.

A wizard had appeared behind Zechs, as Zechs had lifted a laughing Harry over his shoulder and began walking to the house. Harry had glanced up, and seeing him, had stopped laughing, the wizard seemed to recognize him and threw a spell at him.

As Zechs had been carrying him Zechs took the brunt of the spell, falling to his knees as WuFei ran to them shouting for Heero and the others. Harry had stepped away and threw pure magic at the man, not even taking time to think about what he wanted to happen to the man, the man had gone flying, but he hadn't come to them alone, ten other wizards had appeared after him.

They threw spell after spell, not caring if they hit those behind Harry, their only goal seemed to be capturing him, and Heero's gun was having little effect on them.

Then WuFei had shouted out in pain. Harry had turned in time to see him fall next to Zechs; the others hadn't had time to reach them, having had to take cover.

Harry had made to go to them when one of the wizards had come up behind him and wrapped their arms around him, he had struggled and fought, but hadn't been able to break the hold, he had been able to free his left arm and had reached out to Zechs and WuFei before he had been appearated away, the scream lost in the vacuum of displacement.

Harry shivered. The dream had ended there, when Zechs' voice had broken through.


	11. Bets and Explinations

Harry came down to dinner feeling refreshed, almost happy; he wasn't ready to analyze the other aspects of the nightmare, didn't want to think of why both Zechs and WuFei had been kissing him, and why he seemed happy to be carried over Zechs' shoulder.

Harry slid into his seat next to Heero who turned to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Very much so, thank you for letting me sleep."

Duo snorted, 'We really didn't have a choice; you ignored all attempts to wake you."

Harry smiled a little. "You guys didn't even leave him something to do." Harry paused, "Do you know what Rasid made for dinner; I'm staving."

The others laughed.

"A vegetarian stir-fry thing." Duo said. "And no wonder you're hungry, you slept so long."

"Hey, that's the longest I've slept since I got here." Harry returned.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "Nightmares, they don't just come and go."

Quatre bit his tongue, nightmare should come and go, to have nightmares every night, Quatre suppressed a shiver, it would be horrible.

Then Rasid served dinner, and they ate quietly, everyone thinking about something.

When dinner ended Harry dragged Duo outside to the back yard, where he began to teach him about the plants that grew there. Duo smiled and listened to Harry talk, he had a nice voice, it was calming, he could be spouting OZ propaganda and people would be nodding along like he was doing.

"…and that is why we should vote for OZ." Harry finished.

"Whaaa?" Duo gaped.

Harry grinned. "I knew you weren't listening."

Heero laughed, "He went into a spiel about OZ twelve minutes ago."

"We were waiting for you to say something against it." Quatre added.

"But you didn't seem to notice." WuFei ended.

"You guys are so mean to me." Duo whined.

"You weren't saying that last night." Harry sang.

Duo and Heero reddened.

"Sex life, Harry, Sex life." Heero shouted.

"You have one, I don't." Harry explained slowly.

"It's going to stay that way too." Quatre muttered.

"Oh? What if I told you I was sleeping with someone?"

"We would quietly dispose of the body." Heero said and Quatre nodded along.

"Even if it was one of your friends?"

"They better not be touching you!" They both shouted.

Harry walk so he stood next to them, then he slapped both of them on the back of their heads.

"I am an adult, if I want to screw my way through the Preventers I will, I appreciate the gesture, but do not mistake me if you post someone outside my door to keep me from seeing someone I _will _use Mobie on the both of you, I'm you brother not your daughter."

Both Quatre and Heero looked at Harry with something akin to fear in their eyes, but Duo must be mistaken, Heero wasn't afraid of anything and Quatre could charm his way out of anything, no need for fear.

Trowa sighed as WuFei held out his hand to collect the money he had won. He had thought Harry would tolerate it longer.

WuFei grinned, foolish Trowa.

Harry smirked, and slid behind WuFei as he slipped the money into his pocket. Harry snitched it, counted it, and then leaned forwards to whisper in WuFei's ear.

"Only twenty dollars?" Harry asked as WuFei jumped a foot, "Thought it would be more."

"How the heck do you do that?" WuFei gasped.

"Do what?' Harry looked at him blankly.

"Sneak up on us, its freaking creepy." WuFei snapped.

Harry frowned, and tapped his lips as he thought, WuFei watched his fingers, wondering how they would feel against his lips, ghosting over them, opening them, he shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about what it would be like to kiss those lips, Harry and Zechs were going to end up together.

Zechs watched WuFei watch Harry and knew he wanted the other, WuFei had never looked at him like that; Zechs sighed and resigned himself to WuFei and Harry being together.

Fools the lot of them, Trowa thought, shaking his head.

"I never really noticed, silence was a necessity before, and you try being trained by a werewolf and not learn to be quiet." Harry sighed, "Full moons were always fun, of course getting caught was less fun."

"Why?" Duo asked, curious, the others just stared at him.

"Have you ever been licked head to toe by a man eating werewolf?" Harry asked

"Well, no, but I can't imagine you would live through it."

"I was Moony's cub, his son if you will; I was safest with Moony, always."

"What happened?"

"He lost his Mate, werewolves mate for life, and even if they aren't together like husbands and wives, they follow their mates into death." Harry shrugged, "That is the way they are."

"You're not a werewolf, right?"

"If I were, you'd know, full moon was two days ago." Harry pointed out.

"Oh." Duo realized.

Harry smiled, "So, how was work?"

"Une wondered why Zechs didn't come to work." Heero said. "When we mentioned it was your fault, she didn't seem to mind anymore."

"Really?"

"Alright, Harry, why is Une so terrified of you?" Heero asked.

"Well, I kind of threatened her."

"When?" Duo asked, they had never heard him say anything threatening.

"That first day, Tom, well, I killed Tom." Harry said.

The simple admission had them all frozen.

"I was just doing what they wanted me to do, what they kept me alive for. And they would have taken my life after, why bother they'd already taken it, I lived to do as they bid, what little free will I had vanished a bit every time someone I could trust died." Harry felt tears begin to spill over his cheeks, and scrubbed at them harshly.

Trowa shook himself and wrapped Harry up in his long arms.

Harry curled into him, "Why couldn't they just let me rest? They took me from the hospital, I finish the task on Halloween, I just wanted to sleep a little before I left, why didn't they let me go." Harry sobbed.

Halloween, he had been imprisoned for nearly two months, no wonder he had been so tired, and snippy.

"Because they were afraid." Trowa said.

"They had every right to be, I destroyed every thing within a one mile radius in all directions."

"You were doing what they wanted; they had no right to punish you for doing what they would not." Duo said. "You were a child when they decided that you would be saving them, you should not have had that burden placed on your shoulders. We had the same deal, but at least we had some one to support us when we needed it. We had each other, you didn't have any one when you needed them, now you have us and we'll protect you, I run and hide, but I never tell a lie."(1)

Harry looked at Duo and smiled "Thank you."

"No need for thanks, you're family." Duo grinned, "Besides without you we wouldn't be Death, Justice, and Patience, we'd only be Death and Justice and that is more of a motto than a group of pranksters."

Harry laughed, "Good thing you have your priorities straight."

* * *

AN: So I wrote the next chapter, IT IS MOSTLY LEMON, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT WUFEI, ZECHS, AND HARRY ARE LOCKED IN A ROOM AND GET TOGETHER, ZECHS ADN 'FEI HAD A TALK (THAT I DID NOT TYPE) AND DECIDED TO SHARE HARRY.

It's my first Lemon so let me know... or not.

(1): Because it's not a Gundam wing Fic' unless Duo says this.


	12. Trapped LEMON

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY LEMON IF YOU DON"T LIKE READING THEM THEN YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER, BUT FYI ZECHS, 'FEI, AND HARRY ARE LOCKED IN A ROOM AND SORT THINGS OUT ZECHS AND 'FEI AGREED TO SHARE HARRY. ** That is all.

* * *

Trowa scowled, idiots the lot of them, Quatre was glaring at every man or woman that looked at Harry, and that combined with Heero's, well, they were lucky Harry didn't see or was ignoring it, Zechs and WuFei were lucky neither noticed them looking at Harry, and really he was two hours away from locking the three of them in a room together, because the longing glances from WuFei and Zechs were driving him insane, Harry just seemed content to ignore the feelings he had, he was doing a good job, Trowa hadn't seen him cast longing glances.

Harry sighed, really, he wasn't dense enough not to notice what Heero and Quatre were doing, and the pining Zechs and WuFei were doing well, he had found them a room in the mansion that was far from the others, they could talk, kill each other, or have a quick screw, but they were going to something in that room, he'd stocked it with enough food for the weekend too, so they could stay in there until Monday, and the best part it was spelled not to release until then, he couldn't even break it.

Trowa knew all about Harry's plan, had helped him find the perfect room, he didn't know about the spells on the door and that was why Harry was screaming at him through the door, and why he was fearing for his life because he had to tell Heero and Quatre that he had locked Harry in a room with WuFei and Zechs for two days and three nights, with one bed. He was so sleeping on the couch, if not in a very shallow grave. Maybe he could rejoin the circus, handling the lions and having Cathy throw knives at him would probably be safer for his life.

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the door, "Well, we're stuck in here until Monday."

"And how do you know that?" WuFei asked.

"I spelled the door and, no, I can't remove the spell." Harry said turning to face them.

"Why did you do that, Harry?" Zechs questioned.

"I'd hoped that you would finally put on your big boy shorts and tell WuFei you love him." Harry said.

"And you didn't plan on being on this side of the door did you?" WuFei asked.

Harry reddened, "No, I didn't." Harry said looking away from them.

"I see." WuFei shared a look with Zechs, they had spoken earlier, at lunch when they had caught the other looking at Harry, and neither willing to give him up and both having feelings for each other had decided that they could share.

"And what if we wanted you on this side of the door?" Zechs asked stepping closer to Harry so that he was inches from him.

Harry looked up at Zechs, wide eyed and his eyes grew wider as Zechs kissed him, Harry released a short moan as his eyes fell closed and his knees wobbled. Zechs' arms surrounded his waist as Zechs pulled him away from the door and WuFei replaced it with his own solidness, kissing the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder, before he nipped and bit a mark there.

Harry whined loudly as Zechs moved to do the same on the opposite side, the left, WuFei got the right, and WuFei tilted his head back so that he could claim his mouth.

After a moment they both pulled away, Harry moaned in loss.

"Harry, we need you to tell us what you want." Zechs said.

"What I want? I want you two to stop toying with me, do you want me or not?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, we want you in so many positions." WuFei grinned evilly and pulled Harry back by his hips so he could feel just how much he wanted him, as Zechs did the same to Harry's front.

_**-Lemon starts here-**_

Harry blushed.

"I find myself curious, Zechs, how far do you think that blush goes?" WuFei asked as he followed it to Harry's right shoulder.

"Only one way to find out." Zechs muttered unbuttoning the button down shirt Harry had chosen to wear today.

WuFei pushed the sleeves off Harry's shoulder, he gave barely a pause to the scars, merely clenching his hands on Harry's hip briefly, "Not mad at you, lovely, mad that they dared leave a permanent mark."

Zechs nodded against Harry's stomach and looked up at Harry.

"Harry, look at me, we may get angry at each other, and leave the room to cool down, but we will always talk our problems out, and apologize for things said in anger, and things will be said I assure you, 'Fei's a hot head, and I'm quick to act."

"Then it is good that I think things through." Harry gasped as Zechs kissed his stomach.

"Yes, it is." WuFei said removing the unbuttoned shirt, as Zechs worked on removing Harry's pants and shorts. He looked at Harry a moment before he took him into his mouth.

Harry moaned loudly, right hand flying up to his mouth to press against his lips as WuFei made sure he remained standing with one hand at Harry's waist with Zechs' hands helping, as WuFei trailed his other hand up to play with Harry's nipples.

"Ah, 'Fei, Zechs, ngh." Harry gasped.

Zechs pulled away and Harry keened at the loss.

"Harry, have you ever done this before?" Zechs asked.

Harry shook his head, "Never trusted any one enough."

"Good." WuFei whispered in his ear, breath ghosting across the shell making Harry shiver against him, causing his arse to brush WuFei's clothed erection.

"I find it unfair that I am the only undressed." Harry reached for Zechs, who shook his head.

"'Fei first." Zechs said.

Harry turned to face WuFei, he smiled and kissed him, sliding his hands over his chest before unbuttoning the first button, and kissing the skin revealed, then another, and another, until Harry knelt, his lips pressed to the top of WuFei's pants.

Harry looked up at WuFei, who looked down at him.

"Did you wear shorts today, 'Fei?" He asked softly bringing his hands to ghost over the distended cloth.

"You can find out, Harry." Zechs murmured quietly.

Harry put his lips against the bulging cloth and moaned.

"Good God, are you sure you've never done this?" WuFei gasped.

"Of course he hasn't, 'Fei, he's ours, never yet been touched, ready to be tainted by us, touched by us, tasted by us, taken by us." Zechs whispered in WuFei's ear as Harry slid WuFei's pants off, revealing that WuFei had left his shorts in his room that morning.

Harry watched WuFei's sword pop up, then, curious, he licked it from base to tip and Zechs wrapped his arms around WuFei's waist as his knees buckled.

Zechs watched Harry lick and explore WuFei, he groaned watching Harry take him into his mouth and suckle the head.

"Shit," Zechs groaned against WuFei's shoulder.

Harry looked up at their faces, relaxed his throat, took WuFei all the way in, and swallowed.

"Harry!" WuFei shouted as he finished.

Harry kept swallowing until WuFei sagged back into Zechs, then he pulled back and caught a taste of WuFei as he cleaned him up with his tongue.

"We should move to the bed." Zechs said lifting WuFei into his arms as Harry pulled away completely.

Harry nodded happily and bounced ahead jumping onto the bed, laying on his back, and spreading his limbs out.

Zechs watched him and smiled at him, he was beautiful; he sat WuFei on the bed next to Harry, who pulled WuFei on top of him and into a kiss.

Zechs groaned. "You are torturing me."

Harry smirked, "You're the one that said 'Fei first and you are still clothed."

"So I am." And Zechs began to remove his clothing; Harry wrapped his arms around WuFei's shoulders as they watched Zechs bare himself for them.

"Wow." Harry whispered.

"Yeah." WuFei agreed. The two looked at each other and pulled Zechs down to them.

WuFei slid off of Harry to let Zechs take his place between Harry's legs.

"OH!" Harry gasped as their erections brushed against each other.

"Where do you want to be?" Zechs asked.

"Here?" Harry questioned, confused.

Zechs chuckled, "I meant do you want top, bottom, or middle?"

"I don't know."

"Top is being inside, middle is both, and bottom is taking it." WuFei explained.

"Oh," Harry blushed and shifted, "Can I have you both?"

"Being bottom hurts at first, are you sure you want to try taking both of us?" Zechs asked.

Harry bit his lip in indecision before he nodded decisively, "Yes, I want to."

"You will tell us if you want to stop, and if it hurts." WuFei said.

"If I say it hurts will you stop?"

"We'll slow down, you can say stop though, or tell us to slow down." Zechs told Harry gently.

"Okay." Harry murmured before Zechs kissed him.

Then Zechs began kissing his way down, pausing to suckle Harry's nipples as WuFei lifted Harry and sat behind him, sitting cross legged and pulling Harry into the crevice made by his position, his refilling cock sliding between Harry's cheeks brushing his hole.

"Mm." Harry arched and moaned as Zechs pulled Harry's cock in to his mouth.

WuFei's fingers found their way to Harry's lips, "Open, baby."

Harry glanced at WuFei through lidded eyes.

"To stretch you, we'll get proper lube later." WuFei explained.

"I… I…Oh, can… mmn… do … better… Ah." And Harry muttered a spell, shifting minutely as the slickness spread through him.

Curious, Zechs' fingers quested to Harry's opening; he then pulled away and sat back on his heels, looking at WuFei.

"It seems our little innocent is quite a deviant, such a useful spell."

WuFei's fingers found their way to Harry's secret place and dipped in, "True, Zechs, do you do this part yourself in your own room, trying to fill yourself and content yourself with your fingers when you really want something more?"

Harry nodded.

"Tell us." Zechs whispered.

"'S never enough, always want more."

"You will have to show us." WuFei murmured. "Later."

WuFei slowly worked his fingers into Harry, pushing and pulling, and adding fingers when Harry was ready, he paused briefly after adding each finger, soon he had three fingers inside and Harry was moaning nonstop.

"Add another 'Fei." Zechs said.

WuFei glanced at him confused.

"He wants us both, remember?"

WuFei nodded and added another, Harry stiffened, and WuFei waited for him to relax. As Zechs pulled him into a kiss WuFei began moving his fingers, searching for that spot.

Harry suddenly squealed and arched up, his fingers digging into Zechs' shoulders, found it, WuFei grinned.

"Want you." Harry panted heavily in Zechs' ear.

"Enough, 'Fei, we'll start now, go slow."

WuFei nodded and pulled out his fingers, Harry keened. "Ahhhngh."

Then WuFei was slowly impaling Harry on his aching cock, Harry bit his lip and then Zechs' shoulder as he was entered, he hadn't thought that it would hurt so much.

"Mmm." He moaned.

"We can stop." WuFei gasped.

Harry shook his head. "I can do this; it just surprised me, 's'all."

WuFei nodded and pressed his forehead against Harry's shoulder, as he slowly continued, and then he was fully sheathed inside Harry.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment.

Harry nodded. "Please?" He asked looking back at WuFei best he could from where his head rested on Zechs' shoulder.

"He really is a sweet thing isn't he 'Fei?"

"Yeah, beautiful." WuFei said softly as he began shifting inside Harry, searching for that spot again.

"OH!" Harry gasped. "Whot the 'ell is that?"

"That is your prostate, little one." Zechs chuckled.

"I've never felt that."

WuFei was finally pulling all the way out and slipping back in.

""Fei, stop." Zechs said WuFei paused deep inside of Harry. "Hold him." And Zechs shifted Harry's weight to WuFei, then he dipped down to look at where Harry was spread open on WuFei's cock.

He pressed a kiss there before he slid his fingers into his mouth coating them before gently inserting one into Harry.

"Okay?" He asked, Harry nodded, and Zechs moved his finger in and out, before adding another.

Harry leaned back against WuFei's chest and bit his lip.

"Zechs, slow down a bit." WuFei said.

Zechs glanced up and nodded, slowing up a little.

It took a few minutes before Zechs deemed Harry ready for another finger.

"Please?" He asked looking down at Zechs and shifting restlessly on WuFei's cock.

"What do you think, 'Fei, is he ready?"

"Yeah, I think he'll prank us if we make him wait any longer."

Zechs nodded, and moved up Harry's body, nipping and kissing along until he nipped the point just under Harry's ear.

"You sure?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"'Kay." And Zechs slowly began to enter Harry, pausing every inch or so, making both WuFei and Harry gasp and moan.

"Dear God!" Harry shouted as Zechs was finally resting fully inside him.

"You hurt?" He panted.

"Nuh-uh, full, move." Harry murmured.

So WuFei and Zechs began a rhythm, as one pulled out the other pushed in, never letting Harry be empty.

"Ah…ah …oh… ngh." Harry panted.

"You close, love?" WuFei asked.

"Mmmm." Harry moaned and nodded.

WuFei pulled Harry into a kiss as Zechs wrapped his hand around Harry's cock.

Harry keened into WuFei's mouth as he came, his muscles clenching tightly on the two cocks that had stilled within him. WuFei returned the moan as he came too, Zechs pressed his forehead into Harry's shoulder as he breathed out both their names while he came as well.

_**-Lemon end-**_

Harry was boneless as the two pulled out of him and he barely noticed them cleaning him up, barely noticed them curl up on either side of him, arms curling around him, and he barely noticed that he had no nightmares.


	13. Threats and Protections

_"This is Parseltongue, Or Snake Speak"_

* * *

Harry woke slowly, he had spent two days with Zechs and WuFei and he felt sore and relaxed and wonderful. Harry stretched, arse shifting into the air as he pushed it up to press his upper body down and stretch his arms out, in hind sight it probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as the weekend had been spent making love anywhere and everywhere they had wanted, and while he enjoyed being inside the others, there was a reason he was gay, he liked being taken, and having the others take care of him.

Zechs pressed himself against Harry, "You are evil, little one."

"How so?" Harry inquired glancing back at Zechs.

"You are teasing us, and we can't have you until we get off work." WuFei said.

Harry laughed as the door opened.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Heero shouted.

Harry blushed and wrapped the sheets around himself as Zechs pulled away glad he and WuFei were fully dressed.

"I was having a wonderful weekend of sex, thank you." Harry said proudly.

"But…but…" Heero stammered as Duo laughed his ass off. "You two." He suddenly pointed at Zechs and WuFei. "This is your fault."

"Heero, would you rather me be with someone you can't trust me to?" Harry asked. "You know Zechs and WuFei, you trusted me into their care the other night, this is just a more permanent aspect."

"Fine, but you break his heart and I'll break you." Then Heero turned on his heel to tell Quatre about the new relationship.

Zechs carefully stepped over a wheezing Duo and turned back to WuFei and Harry, "Coming?" He asked.

Harry paused to think about it before saying, "Later." Harry then spun in a circle and magicked clothes on himself before heading down the stairs.

"That would have been useful during the war." Zechs muttered.

"For all those night ops right?" WuFei returned, watching Harry's hips sway in his leather pants as he walked down the stairs.

"Was he wearing one of my shirts?" Zechs asked as they followed Harry down the stairs.

"You know, I think he was." WuFei said as they entered the kitchen to find Quatre holding a gun on each of them.

WuFei and Zechs gulped.

"So, you deflowered my little brother, _without _my permission." Quatre deadpanned, with a raised eyebrow.

The two swallowed.

Quatre lowered the guns, "Welcome to the family. But if the sisters ask you are waiting for marriage; Harry would prank me if I didn't warn you." Quatre stared blankly at them, "Make no mistake, though, I second Heero, you break his heart and I'll break you, and I'll enjoy it, then I'll kill you." For a moment Zero flashed in Quatre's eyes. "So, don't break Harry's heart." Then Quatre smiled that smile he usually reserved for business men.

WuFei and Zechs nodded seriously.

"Well then, are you hungry?" Harry asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Something to eat would be lovely." Zechs said walking up to Harry and wrapping his arms around him, he was surprised when Harry pushed him forcefully away and turned to make breakfast.

Harry didn't seem to find anything wrong with pushing WuFei and Zechs away when they became affectionate in front of others. It was confusing them.

* * *

When they joined Harry in his room Harry kissed each of them lovingly, when he pulled back and saw their confused faces, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Why do you push us away in public?" WuFei asked.

"What do you mean?"

Zechs frowned, Harry hadn't noticed it.

"When we go to kiss you or hug you in front of others you dodge or push us away." He explained.

"I… I don't know why," Harry sat on the bed, "it could be that when I was fighting anyone who was affectionate with me became a target. I want you guys to stay safe."

"We can protect ourselves, Harry, you shouldn't worry."

"But you are no match for a wizard with a wand."

"Then teach us." WuFei said suddenly, "You can teach us how to fight against a wizard, and feel better about being open with us because we can protect ourselves."

Harry paused to think about it, "I wouldn't know where to start, my training was intense, designed to make me ready to fight in a war, I don't know…"

"Well, it is always best to start with defense," Zechs began, "If you have a defense then you have more time to think of an offense."

Harry nodded slowly, "You don't expect me to just start throwing bad things at you, do you?"

WuFei shook his head, Harry was suddenly grateful to the Weasley Twins, because with the way Zechs and WuFei took turns talking it was like they wanted to give someone whiplash.

"Start with harmless spells, like the color ones." WuFei suggested.

"You don't understand, Spells can be good or bad, what matters is the intent behind it, if I were to levitate you," Harry demonstrated, lifting WuFei into the air, "this is a mild spell, but I could lift you high enough that when I released you, you would plunge to your death. Or I could cast a glee charm on you and have you happily walk to your death. So you see there are no harmless spells, just the intent of the caster." Harry set WuFei on the ground gently.

"And since you wouldn't want to hurt us any way…" Zechs trailed off, sitting heavily on the bed.

Harry suddenly jumped up, "I have an idea." And with that he vanished.

"We're going to have to do something about that?" Zechs said to WuFei.

"What did you have in mind, genius?"

"Tie him to the bed?"

"He'd vanish out of them."

"Tie him to us?"

"We'd end up where ever he was going… Ah… that's the point."

Harry re-appeared holding two snakes.

"Harry, why are you holding two snakes?" Zechs asked trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"These are Basilisks, their gaze is murderous, literally, and they can protect you from any thing, because their venom can kill almost instantaneously. Trust me, I had a run in when I was twelve, and it was only Phoenix tears that saved my life." Harry explained.

"And what will keep them from turning on us?" WuFei asked.

"They cannot disobey a Speaker, and lucky you, I'm the last."

"A what?" WuFei asked.

"A Speaker, I can speak to snakes, and unless there is an older Speaker that had given them orders previously then they must obey." Harry took a breath. "But nothing to worry about as I am the last."

Harry then set both snakes on the bed and began speaking to them.

"_Nesness," _Harry addressed the female_, "You are responsible for the Light One."_ Meaning Zechs but certain this didn't translate.

"_Tesnae," _Harry turned to the male, "_You will watch over the Dark One."_

Harry then addressed them both, "_You will consider them your hatchlings until you have ones of your own."_

The two snakes bobbed their head, and circled once around their charge, smelling them, before they went off to curl in someplace warm.

"So… Snake speak." WuFei said dumbfounded, staring at Harry as Zechs shifted, trying to readjust his pants.

"_Yesss." _Harry hissed in his ear.

"Agn!" Zechs shouted.

Harry turned to Zechs. "Done already?" He asked. "I'm jussst beginning." Harry grinned and exploited his lovers' new found kink.

* * *

AN: I am of the opinion that the Basilisk from second year was mad (Crazy) and therefore no longer had the mind to sheild it's eyes with the protective covering that keeps basilisks from killing all the time. They ones Harry brought home agreed that they can only uncover their eyes when hunting and when WuFei or Zechs encountered a wizard, if they encountered a non-Maglikan they were ordered to bite, it would be stange for the cause of death to be 'Snake Stare', 'Unknown toxin' is more believable.


	14. Taken

It had been three weeks since WuFei, Harry, and Zechs had come together and the relationship was taking its toll, Harry was smiling more, and laughing as he hadn't dared before, the two snakes were basking in the sun next to Trowa, the only one that hadn't had a freak out when they first showed themselves, they still hissed threats about Heero's gun when he passed that made Harry crack up and refuse to translate, saying they just didn't translate well, and that had been a shock in itself, Harry speaking to snakes.

At the moment Harry was on the swing, Zechs and WuFei taking turns pushing him, as they passed each other they would kiss and Harry would smile. But when Rasid called them in for lunch Harry wasn't ready to go in so the three of them stayed out while the others went in.

After a few minutes WuFei stopped Harry and tilted his head back to kiss him breathless, when Harry was released Zechs took possession of his mouth, and lifted Harry off the swing and over his shoulder heading to the house with WuFei dancing ahead as they trailed behind him.

Harry looked up, having that feeling of being watched.

A man was standing there, watching them and his eyes widened, the man pulled a wand out and threw a spell that Harry didn't recognize. Harry screamed as Zechs fell, Harry was on his feet instantly, stepping between the wizard and the house, with a feeling of Déjà Vu, Harry threw pure magic at the wizard, sending him flying, when the ten others showed Harry flung a Barrier behind him, all spells would end there, Harry didn't think about spells, curses, or jinxes, the magic sought and reacted to his will and that was all that he needed.

But Harry hadn't accounted for the Unforgivable Curses; it was WuFei's scream that made him whirl around, and saw his dark haired lover fall to the ground screaming and convulsing in pain, next to an unmoving Zechs.

"'FEI!" He shouted, making to run to his lover, but sturdy, thick and strong arms clamped around his upper arms, holding him fast, even as he struggled to free himself.

Harry managed to free his left arm and he reached for Zechs and WuFei, screaming out to them as he was appearated away, the scream lost as he vanished.

Harry cried out as he was thrown to the ground. He let out a sob, wondering if the others were safe, but if the wizards had been using Unfogivables then they might be hurt or worse, because Zechs hadn't moved after he had fallen.

"What the hell are you cryin' for, little wizard, we rescued you from those Muggles, you should be happy." One of the wizards said.

"You didn't rescue me, you kidnapped me." Harry snarled, glareing at the man.

"You should be with us, people who understand you."

"And what would you have me do, become a stud to help re-grow the numbers we lost in the war?" Harry asked. "Forget it; the Maglikans are better off dying out than to have them be as they are."

"You think you have a choice, little wizard, as a Mudblood you have no rights, none at all." He said seeming not to have heard Harry's war comment and him calling them Maglikans.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully.

"World's changed since Potter died, Mudbloods are used to bring new blood in, they can't return to the Muggles, and a Pureblood must vouch for them; and the Pureblood has dibs on the first child."

"First child…" Harry whispered.

"When the Mudblood can bare a child or sire one, they do so with the Pureblood who vouched for them."

"And if they weren't vouched for?"

"They are treated as whores as are those unable to have children."

"That's horrible." Harry said feeling sick to his stomach.

"I found you, for a Mudblood you have a good grip on your magic," the man collected a set of handcuffs from a man who had just stepped in, "These will drain your magic; you won't be able to use it." The man said clamping the unconnected 'cuffs onto Harry's wrists.

Harry let loose a scream as the 'cuffs burned into his skin, and felt tears stream down his cheeks as he lost his connection to his magic.

Harry pulled his ringed hands to his chest, along with his knees and began to rock back and forth, head buried in the palms of his hands, sobbing.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry heard the question.

"Do I look like a Healer?"

"Well, get someone, I don't want him dying."

"The Healer assigned to Muggleborns is gone for a while, Granger is having that Weasley boy's kid."

Harry looked at them through his eyelashes, he had known Granger was pregnant when he left but for her to have been nearly to term, well, that was interesting.

* * *

It took seven days for the Healer to come and by then Harry was nearly gone form his own mind; he was empty, so empty; this was the longest he had gone without knowing how his lovers were okay, and his magic couldn't tell him, he couldn't feel the magic anymore. He hadn't had the strength to move in days, and he was close to willing himself dead, he held on for WuFei and Zechs, they must be looking for him, _if they were even alive, _a dark voice muttered inside his head.

Harry didn't object to the man, or anything, didn't open his eyes or scream as the man's hands ghosted over him, checking him over, _must be the healer, _Harry thought.

"**I vouch for him." **A voice came softly, it was distantly familiar, but Harry couldn't figure out where it was from, but it came from farther away then the man whose hands slid over him gently.

"**You cannot."** Another returned.

"**I have surly earned a boon."** What was he, chattel?

"**Yes, but we need to boost our numbers."** Or a Stud stallion?

"**I will have him, you will not change that; I will see that he adds his genetics to the pool, but he will be in my care."** Determination, well, that was new, and with that Harry lost his tenuous hold on semi-consciousness.

* * *

AN: Kudos to whoever can guess the identity of the Healer and the Voucher. But you're wrong on the Voucher. Teh-he. Oh, the dream was his Magic giving him warning him, his not a seer, but he uses W_ill Magics _rather than spells, so in his unconcious state he willed himself to see the immediate dangers to him and his family. Understand? If not send your questions in a review and i will answer them as best I can, 'cause some of it even I don't know yet, and I'm The Author! They just never tell me anything, quite annoying really,... what? Oh... right...well, that's it then.


	15. Friends and Enemies

_Denotes Magic's Realm_

**_:Magic talking:_**

**_"Harry talking"_**

* * *

Harry slid in and out of consciousness, when he was fully aware, he found himself surrounded by lovely furnishings, the curtains, bedclothes, even the pajamas were made of silk, the walls a neat crème color and the bed was huge.

"And so, the beauty awakes." Lucius Malfoy drawled, stepping into the room.

"What do you want?" Harry snarled sitting up, ignoring the headache that throbbed at his temples, probably from the binding 'cuffs being removed and his magic returning too quickly from its drained state.

"Tsk…Tsk, little one, I plan on doing nothing to you; Severus requested I help you." Malfoy sneered as he conjured himself a chair beside the bed Harry was in.

"Why, I am nothing to him." Harry glared at the man, hopping to play on the Muggleborn story.

"Ah, but you are wrong Mr. Potter," Harry flinched, _guess not then_. "You are his son. Of course, I owe you as well; you tried to save my son, even though he tried to kill you."

"You owe me nothing, Malfoy, he died, and I am nothing to Snape, nothing."

"You are a foolish child, Potter," A voice sneered as the bat himself stepped in. "You are our Hero, and we failed you, we owe you every thing, Lucius and I intend to repay you for the life you gave us, and to return yours to you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"What are the full names of those you call out to?" Snape asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry asked defensively, pulling his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around them.

"We are going to tell them what is going on." Snape said in the tone he used for when he had spoken to any student not in Slytherin, Harry felt like the dunderhead Snape had so often called him.

"I do not even know if they are alive and well." Harry whispered looking at his knees.

"Tell us what has happened since you left." Lucius prompted and so Harry spoke.

He told about meeting Heero, the calls during training, the letters during the war, his escape, how he had easily wormed his way into Heero's family, finding out who his father was, and falling in love, and when he spoke of his lovers he had a soft smile on his face.

"So, you are better off there, you found the family that you never had here." Snape muttered.

"I had a family here too, you are all that remained, and I knew that if I stayed, even in Azkaban, you would try to save me, I didn't want you to waste your second chance, not for me." Harry said. "I was her child, yes, but you have no obligation to me."

"You had no one."

Harry smiled, "I had enough to get me through, so my family was dysfunctional, I didn't care, so my friends were using me, I got back at them. Harry Potter is dead and dead he will remain. He deserves his rest, he earned it and his scars tell the story. Let him rest."

"Our world is falling to ruins." Malfoy said.

"And what would you have me do, Malfoy?" Harry asked looking at the man blankly. "Would you have me lay my life on the ground, _again,_ for a world that would have killed me as soon as I was no longer needed? This world has done nothing to help me, why should I help them?"

"Because they _need _you to." The woman's voice caught him by surprise, it was soft, a mere whisper.

"'Cissa, you should be in bed." Malfoy jumped up to help his pale wife stay standing.

Harry looked at her and knew she was right, she was nearing her mid-forties and Harry could see the round curve of her pregnancy, from Snape he had learned that it had been luck and watchful care that had seen her and Draco through the pregnancy that brought Draco into the world.

"And what can I do?" Harry asked as Malfoy began to usher her away.

"Appeal to the Magic, you are the strongest wizard that has been seen in the last ten years, the only one that can use Will Magics, you have her ear more than any other."

"Whose?"

"The Giver of Magic.'

"Gaia." Harry muttered. "I will need to meditate, then."

The three nodded and left the room, Harry lay back closed his eyes and was gone.

* * *

_Harry turned in a circle, he had never been here but everyone had seen pictures of it, Stonehenge, but why was he here?_

_**:You are here because this is where Magic is centered: **A feminine voice echoed through the clearing and bounced off the rocks._

_Harry whirled around to look at the owner of the voice. She was beautiful, her hair was the color of the grass, and fell and danced like the limbs of a weeping willow in the wind, her eyes were clear water blue, her skin as pale as freshly fallen snow, and her lips the gentle pink color cast by the setting sun. She wore a dress of storm clouds and lightning, her voice like gentle rain and thunder at the same time, this was her, the Giver of Magic._

_A tinkling chuckle echoed around him, **:Yes, I am the Giver of Magic, but you are the only one who offered it back to me, so I have favored you:**_

_Harry frowned, when had he offered it back to her?_

_**:By preparing to die before your time, you were never meant to die, not for the likes of Tom, he squandered my gifts, you gave them back, so I returned you when you would have died, and sent you to those who would complete your soul. They wait and search for you, they and the others:**_

_Harry breathed a sigh of relief, they were safe._

"_**That was not why I have come to you, my Lady, the Maglikans are hurting themselves, they created a rule of Vouching, one born into their would must Vouch for one born outside of it, and they are given the siring or bearing rights to the first child, as soon as they are able, it is a foolish rule. One of your faithful asked me to plead for them, I fear she pleads for the child she carries; her magic may be joining with you soon."**_

_The woman paused **:You do not plead for yourself:**_

"_**I do not plan on remaining, it is Magic I love, not their world, I plead for the Magic, with this doing they poison it, taint it, soon it will be a twisted, warped prison that they have entombed themselves in." **Harry said quietly._

_**:You plead for the magic…: **The Lady nodded, **:Very well, your request will be seen to, My Favored:**_

* * *

And with that Harry was cast away from her, he fell and fell and fell, until his back hit something soft and solid.

Harry shot up gasping and Snape came rushing in.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he helped Harry lean back on the pillow.

"Feel horrid, what happened?" Harry gasped.

"After you began your meditation, you kind of left your body, it was like you went into a coma; your body was fine it was just missing its soul. Your soul came back yesterday, you were gone for four days, long enough to track down where you were taken from; your boys should be arriving soon." Snape explained, "And a Zechs and WuFei wish me to tell you that they are well."

Harry nodded, "Can I have a shower?"

"Can you stand?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I hate you, you frigid old bat." Harry deadpanned.

"What did she have to say?" He asked in return.

"She said my request would be seen to."

"What is wrong with that?"

"I don't remember requesting anything."

"Well, as soon as you came back those in charge and for the Vouching lost their Magic, there were ten wizards and two witches, they have been taken to the Muggle district, and Squibs have been doing magic left, right and, center."

"Even Filtch?" Harry asked wrinkling his nose.

"Even Filtch, but he seems to be trying to rebuild Hogwarts singlehandedly, he said it was what you would have wanted, said only you could have brought this along, only you had the Lady's ear."

"So, I am a Hero after death." Harry laughed.

"Well, he has to be okay, he's laughing." Duo's voice echoed through the door.

Harry grinned widely and Magic threw the door open and dragged Zechs and WuFei to him, Snape barely dodged the two flying men as they flew by him to be hugged by Harry.

"Glad to see you too." WuFei murmured as they hugged Harry tightly.

"Am I going to have to threaten them not to hurt you?" Snape asked.

"Well, considering Hero and Quatre have already done that, nope." Harry said.

"I will anyway. You break his heart and there won't be any body to find."

Harry burst into peals of laughter, Zechs raised an eyebrow that sent Harry into a gasping fit as he held up a finger to tell them to wait for an explanation.

Once Harry had finally caught his breath he smiled.

"Sorry about that, he told me the same whenever I got detention, told me he would make me potions ingredients, and then Zechs just looked so much like Malfoy that it was funny."

"Speaking of Malfoys, Narcissa seems to be well, all of a sudden, care to explain Mr. Potter?" Malfoy said as he strode into the room.

"Do you have to call me that, I'm not a Potter anyway, only by adoption."

"And what shall I call you instead?"

Several voices spoke up here drowning out each other.

"Let's go with Harry for now, we'll sort everything else out later."

* * *

AN: So I'm thinking of ending this soon, if I keep going it will go on and on and on and I'll lose interest and it'll never get done, I have an idea, but i kind of want to hear where you guys want it to end.

So this is the longest story i have ever typed, like ever, and whenever i go to type the next chapter I'm all, like, chapter 16 Where'd all the other ones go? Strange, right?

Reviewers are lovely and make me smile alot, like alot, Especially ones that say they love it, i'm glad you all like it and i'm sad to see it ending, but if i draw it out then it'll start annoying me, and i'll stop writing. This the lightest story i have ever posted, i think.


	16. Sisters and Revenge

They, Harry and the G-boys that is, left Malfoy Manor warmer then when they arrived, of course that could have been due to the fire that Duo had caused, it wasn't his fault, nope, not at all, he merely threw a jar of basilisk venom into a Calming Draught. Snape had quite literally thrown him from the potions lab, then again Harry had mentioned that it was his own fault and while it had been funny watching Malfoy walk around with irremovable pink hair, (Harry had ducked,) any one who laughed got subjected to a rant on what Malfoys did, didn't do, and had.

Harry appearated them back to Winner Manor and watched Quatre fall under a crowd of women, knowing that they were most likely his sisters Harry tried to sneak up the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't." Quatre broke free and grabbed Harry.

Harry turned big green eyes to Quatre, and looked at him through his eyelashes. "Don't let them hug me to death, I don't want to die that way, think of the headlines, 'Youngest Winner killed by horde of hugging sisters.' Imagine."

Quatre ignored Harry as he dragged him back, "Gir… Ladies, this is Harry, our younger half brother." And Quatre let he go, to be swept up by the sea of sisters.

"Awww… He's so cute." Someone pinched his cheeks.

"So Sweet."

"Just darling."

"He'd look darling in that outfit you made."

Harry whimpered.

-P.O.V. Change-

"Should we help him?" Heero asked, from where he stood he couldn't even see Harry anymore.

"Think of it as punishment, he worried us." Quatre said.

Harry suddenly appeared behind them, "You, Winner, are no longer safe, I will get you." He snarled and vanished with Zechs and WuFei.

"I should run, shouldn't I?" Quatre asked.

"Most definitely." Duo said. "Harry was right, I do dampen his prank ideas."

The boys sweat dropped, because if one was getting hit, they all were.

-P.O.V. Change-

Harry was whistling a happy tune under a disillusion charm; first he snuck into Heero and Duo's room, once there he transfigured all of their clothes into skirts and dresses, in the color pink. Then he slipped into Trowa and Quatre's room and did the same, only they got purple.

He then went to make breakfast. Harry looked up when he heard the door open, he hid his laugh as Duo skipped happily into the room, he wore a skirt that fell to mid-thigh, with his tennis shoes, his shirt was a simple pink blouse and instead of his usual braid he had pulled his hair up into two pony tails.

Heero slunk in behind Duo scowling at Harry, arms crossed over his chest; he had dressed in a knee-length dark pink, nearly red skirt, and a simple shirt of the same color, with tennis shoes that had become pink, he hadn't bothered to try to do anything with his hair like Duo.

"Harry!" Quatre shouted, "Where are my suits?"

Harry giggled.

When Trowa finally managed to drag Quatre down, Quatre was wearing a skirt the same length as Duo's, showing off his legs, no doubt chosen by Trowa, he wore a simple blouse as well, but unlike the others Harry had taken all of his tennis shoes and flip-flops, leaving him with only a pair of three inch heels, his hair had been swept to the side, if he were smiling he wouldn't look that bad.

Trowa had found a skort, somewhere in the skirts and dresses, Harry didn't remember putting that in there, he had a simple tank top and tennis shoes, of course now that Harry thought about it, Trowa, had he been born a girl probably would never wear a skirt or dress, so Harry shrugged and was happy that Trowa hadn't given the skort to Quatre.

"So, Duo you look nice." WuFei said as he entered the kitchen, Zechs had come in, turned and left, Harry could hear him laughing outside the door.

"Thank you, it shows off my legs and the breeze…"

Harry scowled, "You all better be wearing undershorts." He said turning to face them.

When all but Trowa winced Harry smirked, "Very well, then." Harry snapped his fingers and they all had on thongs. "You had your chance to choose them your self, what type did you chose Trowa?" Harry said as they shifted uncomfortably.

"Shorts." Trowa said, sitting down

WuFei laughed, and kissed Harry, "How long does it last?"

"The clothes are spelled to stay on for the entire day." Harry then went to collect Zechs.

Heero turned to Duo, "Is it bad that I fear pissing Harry off more than I fear going to work like this?"

"Nope, I'm with you, there."

So they left for work after eating breakfast.

* * *

Quatre scowled, and it was damaging his sweet image, of course if his co-worker weren't compete horn dogs he wouldn't be having this problem, if one more person smacked his ass there would be blood.

A hand ghosted over the top of his butt, Quatre pressed his tongue against his teeth, counted to ten and turned around, to see Trowa grinning at him, eyes sparkling, Quatre's anger dimmed a little, a fled when Trowa pressed a soul-seeking kiss against his lips.

* * *

Duo was way too happy about this, he had been bouncing around the office all day, and Heero was annoyed with it. Harry hadn't let them call in, so they were all at work, and Heero was trying to figure out how to get away with murder because if one more person slapped Duo's ass he would kill someone, and the Baka just accepted it as a compliment.

Heero snarled at a person who dared touch what was his as he approached, he stopped Duo's movement and kissed him until Duo didn't have the breath to protest as he pulled him into their privet office.

"Get out!" he snapped at WuFei and Zechs who hadn't been touched by the prank.

They both looked up and quickly vacated the room. Heero locked it before he turned to Duo.

* * *

Quatre smiled against Trowa's chest, "I don't think I mind the skirt any more."

Trowa chest rumbled.

* * *

Harry smiled, as he returned the clothes in the closet to their rightful state, glad that the others weren't mad at him anymore.

* * *

AN:For those of you who don't know what a Skort is, it's shorts and a skirt in one.


	17. The Wedding

Harry smiled as he set up, Heero had asked him to help, and Harry was happy to, after all this was his brother's wedding day and it should be perfect.

The tables were placed evenly apart and Harry had used Magic to set them; the food for the reception was waiting under a warming spell, flowers were arranged as centerpieces, purple violets and blue forget-me-nots, and around the garden, the gazebo that they would give their vows in had ivy and morning glory vines covering the white paint, and a path of white rose petals was what they would walk over to get there.

On each of their suits would be a red rose, though Duo had allowed Harry to arrange his hair, Harry had created a single braid from the millions he had braided in Duo's hair, and had slid violets and forget-me-nots into it, and just above his ear a single white lily, to symbolize their union. Heero's hair had been brushed to one side and they both wore black suits.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched the newly weds dance the first dance, they would leave to their honeymoon in two hours, Harry and Quatre had paid for it, each paying half, and the two didn't even know where they were being sent.

When the first dance ended Heero walked over to Harry after Trowa stole Duo.

Heero bowed over slightly and held out his right hand, his left behind his back.

"Would you like to dance?"

Harry looked at Heero and rested his chin on the back of his hand, his elbow resting on the table; he suddenly had a vision of the man in front of him wearing a school uniform.

"You do know boys don't usually dance together." Harry asked, recalling the way they met.

"I owe you a dance, Harry." Heero smiled.

Harry returned it and allowed Heero to pull him out to the dance floor. They danced and twirled until the next song, before Heero released Harry Heero leaned down and whispered three words into Harry's ear…

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

AN: So I think this is a good spot to end, this was the ending I had in mind, any way.

So Duo and Heero get married, I left the ceremony open so you can invision it however you want, Harry finally gets the dance they were suppose to have when they met up.

I have no _plans_ for a sequal, but like I said they don't tell me any thing.


End file.
